


World's Encounter

by khapikat222



Series: World's Collide [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Arguments, Cussing, Dinosaurs, F/M, Fighting, Lemons, Mr. Booze, Other, PUNS PUNS EVERYWHERE!!!!, Romance, So..., depictions of violence/gore, don't know what other tags to add, mind crushing/fuckery, multi-dimensions, virgin's try to frick frack, wild parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapikat222/pseuds/khapikat222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three young women get the surprise of their life when characters from their favorite series Dragon Ball literally fall into the pool.<br/>Little do the three women and the Z Senshi know that this was only the beginning to a long and wondrous journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sudden Guest

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have read the first posting of this fic: I'm sorry that I took it down. There were disagreements between myself and DemonMamoru that we could no longer work together on this fic. So since the original plot and characters were mine I have taken full responsibility of writing this story out. There will be no co-author.
> 
> To the new readers: Welcome, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have writing it.
> 
> Recognizable character's belong to Akira Toriyama  
> ALL original characters (now and future characters) Belong to me.

In the middle of the woods of Southern Oregon, the lived a small family of four. The parents had left their 23 year old daughter at home for two months while they worked on their travel program in Asia. Their son had convinced his parents to let him stay with their cousins, which they agreed. The parents allowed their daughter to have a few of her friends over while they were gone (With the promise of not having any large parties from their daughter). The three friends: Audra (23), Kitty (21), and Tori (25), Had their fun with a movie marathon of TMNT and Transformers movies, after a call to Storms brother: Cyclone (16), and have just began relaxing in the basement pool; unaware of the adventure that was about to begin...

“Hey thanks again for staying with me while my parents and little brother were away...I know I could of handled myself but...” Audra began.

“...better safe than sorry?” Tori and Kitty finished.

“Jinx!!!” The three girls shouted, pointing to each other before falling into fits of giggles.

The three were swimming around in the basement pool just relaxing and talking. Kitty was floating on her back near the deep end, Audra was doing slow laps around the perimeter and was at the shallow end at the moment, and Tori was standing in the four foot deep water in the middle of the pool. All three were perfectly content and relaxed.

“It's no problem Storm, I needed a break from my family.” Tori stated.

“Sides were always ready to entertain,” Kitty said.

Tori was the eldest of five siblings with a single mother. Audra and Kitty often invited Tori to anything they were doing, giving the girl a break whenever they could. Kitty was gifted with a better understanding of people and their needs, being the middle child of three siblings with two loving artistic parents, she was the one anyone would talk to about their problems, often being the one Tori or Audra would contact to get anything off their chests. Audra was the eldest child in her family. Stubborn, but loyal to those she trusted. (And overprotective/annoying to her brother) Being the one of the three with any fighting experience, and a excellent marksman in guns and bows, winning many skeet shoot tournaments in the region.

Audra reached the ten foot end of the pool and was swimming towards Tori when she felt water splash on her head and back above the water. She stopped, mildly shocked, and looked to the nearest person whom was Kitty: smirking.

“That was a bad move” Audra remarked. Cupping her hands together and splashing Kitty in her face. Which she retaliated in kind. A civil water war ensued between the two friends. Tori joined in a moment later creating the world water war between the three. All while laughing at the fun they were having.

“So any story ideas?” Tori asked after their war calmed down. Wiping her chocolate brown, water soaked, hair out of her face.

The girls were writers, artists of their own kind. Practicing their skills with fan-fictions, and sketches, every get together had idea bouncing, art trades, and tips to improve. Audra specialized in fanfic writing and anime style drawings, Tori often assisted Audra with her own talents in writing, Kitty was a free lance artist/photographer, learning from her mother, and would also help Audra and Tori with their stories, and artwork, while working on her own. The three would often co-write one-shots, lengthy fanfic novels, or draw together. Sometimes selling their drawings or photographs at town events.

“I posted chapter two of The Mechanic and the Vigilante, I've started chapter three, I'm thinking of calling it: 'The Lesson is Now Off Topic.' what do you guys think?” Audra asked, flipping onto her back and floating around the shallow end.

“That a nice title for the chapter, I like it.” Kitty said. Jumping off the diving board and into the pool. Surfacing moments later.

“What's happening in that chapter? I have a guess from the title, but I want to be sure.” Tori asked, floating between the two.

Just as Audra opened her mouth to answer, she noticed a changed in the air; silencing her reply. Feeling their hair stand on end, Audra stopped her laps, looking to her friends to see if they noticed. Kitty sank down in the water, body tense and eye's glancing around; Before swimming towards Tori whom remained stock still. It felt like shock waves were going through the air, a building static charge that they could all feel, causing the light fixtures to flicker on and off. A low droning noise filled the room steadily rising in pitch. They all looked around anxiously, before Kitty looked to the ceiling, and pointed up.

“Take a look at that!” She yelled.

“What in the hell!” exclaimed Tori, eye's widening as she stood up in the pool, water dripping down her body, to get a better look at a strange looking black mass that was expanding on the ceiling.

The lights went out just as Kitty got to Tori, Audra tried to call them but the black mass was emitting a subsonic sound louder than the droning noise from earlier. With the rumble of thunder and the crackle of energy, all the while growing larger in size. The room's air pressure seemed unbearable, like gravity itself grew in strength. Just as the girls ears popped, the black mass rippled from the center, the energy cracked, and for a split second the darkness of the mass turned into a portal, to what seemed like a more colorful earth, with a white mass speeding towards said portal.

The next instant the white mass fell into the pool with a SPLASH, causing the water to turn over into a tidal wave. The three girls screamed as they were washed onto the walkways. Knocked down to the cement by the water and shock. The mass returned to it's blackened state before dispersing into thin air with a loud CRACK! The lights flickered back on. Seemingly returning everything back to normal.

Audra was the first to recover, looking around she noticed Kitty and Tori on the walkway to her right, She landed near the stairway, and in the now half full (half empty) pool, there was...Piccolo? Well it looked like him, but his outfit was singed and torn from what looked like burn marks, his flesh was a darker green than what was 'normal', his purple blood was flowing out of wounds all across his body.

Kitty was the next to recuperate. She checked Tori for any injuries, then woke her up. As Tori looked up she pointed towards the pool, Kitty looked and saw Audra was wading through the pool to get to the body.

“Can I get some help here!?” She called out, having some trouble moving Piccolo, not much but enough to be difficult.

Immediately Kitty and Tori jumped in and all three of them got Piccolo to the shallow edge of the pool.

“Kitty you're the heavy lifter of us three, get onto the walkway and pull him out we'll lift him up while you pull,” Audra commanded. Quickly jumping out of the water Kitty got behind Piccolo's head and wrapped her arms underneath his shoulders and across his chest, his head cradled in her bosom, a hug from behind. “On the count of three...One, two, three!”

Simultaneously lifting, the three girls managed to get the upper part of Piccolo's body, to his hips, out of the water after minutes of growls and straining muscles.

“GAH, he's heavy! I mean, I get that training is supposed to make him more stronger, but does that also mean heavier as well?” Tori asked jokingly, panting from the work.

“Take a breather then we'll get his legs out.” Audra stated.

“Guys...he's bleeding badly, or it seems like he is...” Kitty said, looking over the open wounds on his chest. Eye's assessing the possible severity of his injuries.

“Kitty I have a medical kit upstairs, go get it, Tori and I will get the rest of him out of the water, the salt water should have removed most of the germs but lets get him bandaged up with antibiotics just to be sure.”

“Okay, why don't you guys lay some towels down so he's not just laying on the pavement,” Kitty said before walking up the stairs to the living room and down the hall to the utility room.

As Kitty was gathering the supplies, Audra and Tori managed to get Piccolo out of the water and were in the process of wiping away the purple blood with damp pool towels.

“How do you think he got here?” Tori asked Storm dabbing away at the burned skin.

“I don't know, but I would guess that he was fighting someone with a massive energy or something.” Audra replied.

“You're assumption is close.” A deep, yet strained, voice replied.

Both girls immediately stopped and looked towards Piccolo's face to see onyx eye's looking right back.

“What?” Piccolo said irritated.

“We didn't expect you to wake up so fast, not with the injuries you have,” said Audra.

“Obviously you don't know anything about Namekians,” said Piccolo, trying to sit up.

“Not much. But I do know about the injuries you have sustained so stay down, and let us fix you up, before you try and get up and about.” Tori replied.

“Us? There's more than you two?”

“I got the kit!” Kitty proclaimed walking down the stairs to see Piccolo awake as Audra and Tori were staring. “Oh your awake? Didn't think you would heal that fast,” said Kitty, handing the first aid kit to Tori.

“Thanks, Kitty.”

“I don't need bandages,” said Piccolo, snarling at her, attempting to get up only to groan as the pain shot up his spine. Stopping his efforts when he felt a small, warm hand on his chest gently pushing him back down. He went down without arguments.

“You're in not condition to argue,” Snapped Audra, prepping the ace bandages “if you can't even fight off Kitty, then you sure as hell aren't good to walk around. Let us treat your wounds, and then you can go and do whatever you want.”

Not being able to fight off the stubborn girl, Piccolo laid back down and tried to relax while the three humans covered his wounds with wrappings, and bandages. Their gentle touches foreign to him.

“That's as much as we can do right now. We'll help you upstairs and then you can lay down or meditate or whatever it is you do.”

With the medical treatment, the pain that plagued Piccolo's body was reduced to a more manageable level. Though he would never admit it out loud. He was able to walk up the stairs to the living room couch without much help.

“If you need anything else just call for Audra, Kitty, or Tori” Audra grumbled. Walking upstairs trailed by her two friends, the three girls went into the master bedroom.

“Well then,” started Tori, once the door was closed. “that was out of nowhere.” she said, sitting on the front of the queen size bed. Clutching the Pokemon blanket, small shivers of shock traveling through her spine.

“Yeah, no shit. How the fuck is he even real? That makes no sense,” Audra said pacing back and forth in front of the door. Hand raking through her black hair. Allowing some pent up frustration to show.

“Well, couldn't they exist in a different dimension?” Asked Kitty, who was sitting at the computer desk chair (spinning). Not nervous (little shaking from her hands but not that noticeable) or freaking out like the other two, but more...curious.

“Supposedly. The universe has a possibility of being a multi-verse, and in theory, the universe and dimension that he lives in could- **again, in theory** -actually exist. From what I've read in fanfics at least.” Tori stated.

“Oh I forgot you're taking theoretical physics with a side of quantum mechanics.” Audra replied sarcastically. Shoulder length, black hair whipping behind her and she glared at Tori. Returning to her pacing only seconds later.

“Well at least I know I'm not the only one freaking,” Tori started.

“I'm not freaking out!” Audra snapped. Facing Tori once again anger and frustration evident in her auburn eyes.

“Don't have to snap Storm.” Retorted Tori, voice rising in agitation.

“I'll snap if I fucking want too!” Cursed Audra.

“I'm gonna get a drink, you guy's want anything?” Softly asked Kitty. Looking at the digital clock next to bed: 11:34 Pm.

“You don't have to fucking cuss!” Snapped Tori, standing from the bed to glare Storm eye-to-eye. hand balled up at her sides.

“You can't tell me what to do! And practice what you preach!!!” Audra revolted, jabbing Tori on her collar bone with her index finger.

Shaking her head and chuckling to herself, Kitty escaped the escalating argument. Knowing well that neither would throw punches at each other. Opening and shutting the door quietly. Kitty silently walked down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbed two glasses from the left cupboard above the sink and filled both cups with water. As she was traveling back to the stairs Kitty noticed Piccolo spread out on the couch lightly snoring. One arm over his chest and the other on the back of the couch, completely relaxed.

'For a supposedly chaotic neutral he sure looks innocent' thought Kitty; Looking over his features. Noticing the ripped outfit, bruises either forming or receding, and his chest rising and falling with each long breath taken. She couldn't help but notice his anntena twitching at the sound of Audra's or Tori's rising voices above them.

Tip-toeing into the living room, Kitty set the second glass of water on the coffee table next to him with a small clink.  The glass within his reach should he need it.

“Hope you feel better in the morning Piccolo. Rest easy.” Kitty whispered. Resisting her motherly urge to stroke his cheek. Opting instead to look at the bandages to see if they needed to be renewed. The clean white bandages a stark contrast to his green and pink flesh.

With all the bandages unmarred by violet blood, she walked back upstairs to calm the storm going on up stairs.

Once Kitty was on the top floor Piccolo cracked one onyx eye opened and looked to the coffee table beside him to see the glass of water sitting innocently on the table, clear water shining in the glass...

'They were calm when they saw me, not frightened. I wonder, how did they know my name?' Piccolo thought.

Sitting up, despite his bodies protest, Piccolo reached out and sipped on the water. His ears were picking up every word said between the two upstairs making it hard to meditate, So his mind went back to the battle. Occasionally drinking the spring water.

The enemy he and the other Z warriors were fighting was a monster of enormous energy. Gohan compared the creatures instantaneous attacks to Guildo's time halting abilities on Namek. But whatever that last attack did, it didn't send him to hell like the creature boasted. Just another earth, albeit he felt heavier than normal, he could move but it was difficult, like when he was on King Kai's home in the Otherworld. But from what the argument between the two loudest humans stated seemed plausible. He wasn't sent to the hell, just a different dimension, possibly with a heavier gravity. Meaning there was no huge enemy to worry about here, but there had to be a down side to this world.

So far the only negative was that it was night where in his world it was day, and the loud humans. Save for one.

The near shouting upstairs quieted immediately, “Where did you go?” One asked, Audra was it? They didn't notice she left? “I went downstairs for some water. And to check on our guest, he's asleep, or meditating. I couldn't tell, so try to be quiet.” How considerate, they were still loud enough for him to hear. “We're gonna have to talk to him on how he got here.” The other, Tori, reasoned. “We'll worry about that stuff tomorrow you both need to relax, we should all get some rest.”

“Mom is not going to like this.” Audra mumbled. Crawling underneath the sheets. Followed by Tori and Kitty on either side of their friend. All three curling into the blankets and drifting into sleep.

With that, the four occupants of the two story house fell into a restless slumber. Wondering what will become of them and their worlds now? Will Piccolo be able to return to his world? And when will this new foe reveal himself and his plans? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z: World's Encounter.


	2. INCOMMING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting hits!!!! WOOT!!!!  
> Just to let you readers know I've got another DBZ fic: Darklight, Starlight, if you are interested in reading other DBZ works that I have done. If your in transformers I have Harmony's Sound, and for those who LOVED Bennidict's Portrail of Khan in the alternate universe Star Trek: Made to Kill is interesting enough....
> 
> I'm just getting used to working the night shift so writing will be in my spare time between work/sleep/and social interactions.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!! er...story.....

Sunlight rose up in the east, shinning it's golden rays between the pine and fir trees surrounding the house. Kitty was the first of the three to wake up, getting out of the bed, and their cuddled sleeping position, without waking up the other two. She walked into the second floor restroom, and got ready for the day. It only took her ten minutes to freshen up, get dressed, and her reddish-brown hair into it's ponytail. All the while she was as quite as she could be; wanting to enjoy the Sunday morning calm of the world.

Kitty walked down the stairs, barely making a sound, into the doorway between the living room and kitchen. Looking into the living room Kitty noticed the couch was devoid of their sudden guest, so she walked over to it and found a small trail of his purple blood. Droplets leading from his resting place, through the kitchen, and out the double doors to the outdoor patio looking out into the forest. Pulling the curtain aside slightly, Kitty saw Piccolo meditating in the morning sunlight.

'Better not disturb him.' Kitty thought to herself smiling lightly at the serenity of the sight. Stifling a giggle at the various butterflies either fluttering around or on his person.

With that she put the curtain back, walked over to the sink, dampened a washcloth and wiped up the small trail of blood from the hard wood flooring and couch, before starting breakfast. She grabbed her charged laptop from the living room, setting it on the counter, and put on her Animusic play list on Media player and turned the volume to 15 enjoying the flow of Animusic's song The Ball Machine. Oblivious to Piccolo's consistent observance.

For a few minutes the world seemed untouched by any disturbance, Just another mellow Sunday morning. That is until the lights began to flicker again, the electric stove turned off and on, Kitty felt the air pressure change and her hair stand on end: similar to when she and her friends were in the pool last night. Just to be sure, Kitty shut off the stove and went down the the pool. Piccolo went on guard as he sensed massive amounts of energy gathering inside.

“NOT AGAIN!!!” Kitty shouted. Eye's wide as the familiar black mass formed above the pool, electricity crackling as it grew in size and power. Rumbling thunder like noise growing larger with each second. As the familiar black mass expanded; energy began shooting the surrounding area, stray shots of electricity arched from the center to the nearby light fixtures, the pool, the walls, and Kitty. Barely dodging the lightning bolt, she swiftly ran up the stairs and into Piccolo's chest.

“Oof!”

“What's happening?” Asked Piccolo, tense as the noise ground against his skull and the energy he sensed increased.

“That portal that brought you here, it's back. And it seems more powerful than before!”

Before Piccolo could respond, the energy reached it's pinnacle shaking the ground and causing electrical sparks to fly. At the bottoms of the stairs a blinding energy beam rushed upwards towards Piccolo and Kitty, quicker than she could blink Piccolo raised his right arm, covering her with his left arm, and defused the energy with his own. A male scream was heard, a splash, then absolute silence.

The world stood still, the earth no longer shook, all electrical appliances quietly hummed as if nothing happened. Piccolo remained vigilant and tense, that shout he heard was too familiar...His thoughts were pushed aside as he felt Kitty lightly squirming in his hold.

“Um...you can let go of me now Piccolo...” Kitty spoke, slightly muffled, as her front was pressed against his. Her head next to his thrumming heart. She honestly hoped the warmth she was feeling was the heat he's body exuded instead of her blushing. He immediately let go, putting some distance between himself and the kid, but kept his hand on her shoulder noticing her body trembling and the light flush on her face.

“THE FUCK!!!” Shouted a horse male voice from the pool AND the bedroom where the others were still sleeping.

“I know that voice.” Piccolo observed.

“Audra's awake.” Kitty remarked, a little sadden that the peaceful world was shattered in mere moments. Then her mind recognized the male voice she heard downstairs. “Was that Vegeta?” Kitty asked Piccolo. Switching her gaze between the stairwell and Piccolo.

“Remind me to ask how you and your friends know so much about us...” Taking the lead Piccolo descended the steps to the underground pool Kitty trailing behind, just as Audra and Tori were racing down the second story stairs.

“KITTY ARE YOU OKAY?!?” yelled Tori.

“We're fine but you guys might want to get the MedKit again...Vegeta's here!”Kitty replied setting up a makeshift bed out of towels on the walkway as Piccolo pulled an unconscious Vegeta out of the pool.

Tori was the first to get down the stairs with more bandages, joining Kitty in cleaning the cuts, followed by Audra who carried the antibiotic ointments.

“Dam, what were you guys battling? He looks worse off than you did!” She remarked, specifically looking at Piccolo expecting an answer. All while dabbing the blood away with Tori and Kitty.

“I didn't get a name or some gloating out of the enemy when I was fighting it,depending on how much time has passed there, Vegeta could know more than I.”

“We don't have healing tanks or senzu beans, so let's hope he doesn't have any internal injuries or hemorrhaging of any kind.” Tori stated.

“How do you three know of us? Do you have some kind of ability?” Piccolo asked.

“Yea: Kitty can heal, Tori can fly, and I can kick ass.” Audra sarcastically replied.

“Very funny. You should keep you day job, comedy doesn't suit you.” Piccolo retorted.

“She's funnier than you green bean.”

Audra, Tori, and Piccolo shifted their gaze to Vegeta's face, seeing one eye cracked open and his trademark smirk gracing his lips.

“I'm not even surprised any more,” Kitty stated wrapping up a large cut on the prince's leg “Any injuries we should take note of?” Kitty asked.

“As if you could heal me human. Do you even know whom you're speaking to? I am,” Vegeta started.

“Prince Vegeta,” Kitty started.  
“Son of King Vegeta,” Tori followed.   
“Who lived on the Planet Vegeta until Freiza blew it up out of fear of rebellion.” Audra continued.   
“Whom live the majority of your youth working for Freiza,”   
“Until you went to earth with Nappa in search of the dragon balls.”   
“Battled Son Goku and lost,”   
“Wounding your pride,”   
“Went to Namek for their dragon balls,”   
“Teamed up with Goku and his friends against Freiza,”   
“Died,”   
“Brought to life by Poranga,”   
“Sent to earth with all the revived Namekians.”   
“Trained on the outskirts of space to become a Super Saiyan”   
“Before coming back to earth,”   
“Do we need to continue?” Audra, Tori, and Kitty recited in turn; ending in perfect sync.

Vegeta gaped at the three, eye's comically wide darting between the three women, Piccolo would have been laughing at Vegeta's face if he wasn't wearing the same shocked expression on his own.

“You have three seconds to explain how you know all that! One, Two, THRAUGH! DAMMIT WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!” Vegeta exclaimed.

"Stitching you up. Based on all these lacerations that you've got now, that was a hell of a fight you put yourself through. All of these wounds you have are too deep to heal on their own without a healing pod, and we don't have one. That means that you're going to have to put up with getting stitches. If you don't let me do this, you'll never heal back to 100 percent," Audra calmly explained, as she continued her work. Vegeta however was thrashing around, in an attempt to stop the girls from attending to his injuries. It only took a few seconds before Audra added: "And if you don't keep your ass still, I'm gonna have to redo all of this work. I don't have any pain killers that will work on you, so suck it up! Got it ya royal fucker?!" Snarling at the end.

Vegeta eyes were larger than normal, The audacity of this STRANGER, to tell him: A PRINCE, what to do! As a Saiyan, and as someone feared everywhere he was known, They OBVIOUSLY knew all about him, however Vegeta didn't expect her to be so sure of herself while dealing with him. Before long Vegeta's body gave in to the stress. Sending pain throughout his muscles with every movement.

"…Fine. Do it. But if any of my wounds heal wrong from your incompetence, I'll kill you." He growled, ceasing his struggles.

“Incompetence? You hardly know me, you stuck up bastard!” Audra growled back.

“I could kill you if I desired it.”

“Yeah, with the injuries you've got? Totally frightened right now.”

“You should be, I've killed billions in my time.”

“Yea that was what? Before earth? Before you got your ass handed to you on a silver platter and forced fed? After that you've only fought to defend. Don't deny it.”

“My, my, you certainly have a death wish don't you woman?”

“Hah got more balls than you could ever wish for.”

“WHY YOU!”

“ENOUGH!!!”

Vegeta and Audra paused in their verbal war to both stare at Tori.

“Just stop it! Vegeta! Audra is a woman! You will never win a verbal fight with her, as much as you may be capable of defeating her in a fist fight. Audra! Don't go pissing off the guys, they're capable of kicking your ass. No matter how much training you already have. Now Vegeta, let us fix your wounds. As much as you don't like receiving help she knows what she's doing, and is pretty gentle about sewing skin together. Don't be a wimp. Audra, finish patching him up, and then go and take a breather and calm yourself. No interaction between the two of you before dinner got it?”

Vegeta mumbled something that sounded unintelligible, but compliant.

Audra gave an eye roll, a sigh, and then a small nod. Resuming her work.

“Go Tori.” Kitty whispered to her friend, as she washed away the last of the blood away.

Piccolo snorted, he would have to be careful around that one, she acted almost like a second Chi-chi.

It didn't take too much time after Tori's outburst before Vegeta was patched up, Storm was walking out to the shooting range in her back yard. Piccolo meditating on the patio, and everyone was peacefully minding their own businesses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You might want these if your going to meditate out here,” Kitty stated, holding out some ear muffs palm up towards the floating Piccolo.

“Why?” Piccolo grumbled, straining from the gravity change.

“Audra's going to the shooting range, probably with her modified 9 mm glock with a banana clip filled with twenty bullets. Each. If you want to meditate with minimal distractions then you might want these.” She explained.

“Hm As if the sound of a gun could bother...”

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Another seventeen shots fired off, Piccolo covering his ears as each shot drilled into his skull. He fell to the ground with the lack of concentration. Kitty only watched sympathetically ears already plugged up. When the last shot rang out piccolo glared at the general direction where the shots were fired.

“How close was she to the house!?” Piccolo said voice raised a bit. Rubbing the pain away from his ears.

“'Bout Twenty-five feet, maybe thirty, shooting targets that are another hundred feet opposite from the house.” Kitty replied. Gesturing towards the south where what looked like a shed could be seen, with a dirt trail leading to it.

“Why so close?” Piccolo inquired. Getting off the ground to stand.

“She said something about being close enough to the house should someone be in trouble for her to react quickly enough, Her mom said that they didn't have enough room for the large scale range they wanted and the house that they have now, her dad wanted the guns to be close to the house so they did risk loosing them in the woods, take your pick.”

“I will never understand your kind.” Piccolo stated. Returning to his floating lotus position, head bowed and arms crossed, planning to meditate longer.

“Don't you want the ear mufflers?”

Piccolo glared at the item in her hand, it looked like the head phones Bulma would wear when working, only with some sort of black fur at the bases. His eyes shifted to look at the girl, seeing the same head piece only with purple fur.

“I'll help you get them adjusted for comfort.” She offered.

Piccolo swiped them from her hand and flew off faster than she could blink. Comprehending what happened, in the span of a second, Kitty chuckled softly “Men.” she whispered, walking back into the house as the second barrage of bullets sounded off. The quiet morning moving to a noisy afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piccolo flew above the forest for a few minutes to the north, finding a lake next to a cliff side mountain with no inhabitants. He let the gravity pull him down next to the waterfall, he landed with a small stumble, then walked next to the water and resumed his meditation position. Large green hands traced the mufflers Kitty had offered. The curved part was metal, but the fur at each base, was softer than he expected. A part of him wanted to toss the item into the lake, the sound of the rushing water was soothing enough (there were no 'shooting range' nearby). But another part of him wanted to try the item on, not because he thought they would be comfortable, but to see if they worked.

Instead Piccolo opted to hold the mufflers in his large hands. Unknowingly rubbing his clawed fingers through the fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read this, it means a lot to me~  
> AND GO ON YOUTUBE AND CHECK OUT ANIMUSIC!!!! They're songs are amazing and the CGI from 1982 fits perfectly.  
> Here is a link to THE BALL MACHINE if you would like to listen to it:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Etha6NJtX0s
> 
> If you liked it: give kudos  
> If you notice any errors, possible improvements, or just have something you liked: comment  
> If you start a fire: I will roast marshmellows :)


	3. Explination Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many people reading this O~0 not what I expected to be honest....  
> Thank you, thank you so much, and thank you for your patients....work is getting a remodel IT SUCKS!!!
> 
> any whoo~ here is chapter three of World's Encounter, If you also read Made to Kill and/or Darklight, Starlight I hope to post the next chapter(s) hopefully before the 10-13-14, to make up for the almost month (two? I can't count) long wait~
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Night fell as quickly as the peaceful dawn left, Piccolo returned from where ever he had gone off too, Vegeta was in better shape than when he got there, Audra was more calm even chatting lightly with Tori and Kitty as they cooked the evening meal. Figuring in Vegeta's appetite, the girls prepared a large helping of mildly spiced Chicken with steamed rice and peas.

Audra stirred the chicken and rice, while Tori chopped up some more veggies to go along with the meal. She also set aside a few pieces un-spiced chicken, cooking them in a separate pan. A force of habbit from cooking for her picky-eater of a brother.

“So...what do you guys think about this whole thing?” Audra asked, indicating their situation by waving the wooden spoon she was using.

“I think it's kinda cool. A little weird, then again what's normal?” Tori replied. Laughing at her joke.

“We might want to tread lightly, We don't know how far they are in the series. So we don't want to mess up their future. We're lucky Vegeta and Piccolo aren't fighting each other, so they have defeated Freiza at least once.” Kitty said, setting the table with plates and silverware.

“They're gonna ask questions about their future...” Audra remarked.

“Well were just going to state some ground rules. Like no questions about their futures or something.” Kitty stated, assisting Audra in moving the main course over to the table.

“WOMAN! Is the food ready!” Vegeta yelled.

“WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND FIND OUT!!!” Audra shouted back.

Vegeta stormed into the dinning room adorned in some of Audra's father cloths, barefoot. Her father had large feet, and Vegeta was much smaller in stature. The clothes were baggy on him, the t-shirt especially, and the pant legs were rolled up several times, held up with a belt that was cinched down as far as it would go. All in all, he looked rather funny.

“Good evening Vegeta, How are you feeling?” Kitty asked, trying to be polite.

Vegeta Grumbled but non the less a fine was heard.

“I wonder where Piccolo is?” Tori asked.

“Right here.”

Piccolo walked through the patio door, seemingly tired, but unscathed. Taking a seat near the pitcher filled with ice water.

The others seated themselves, dishing out the meal, and diving in. Overall they ate, tension bearing on each of their heads, with Vegeta asking for seconds (not thirds surprisingly), their meal ending in the same tense silence. The air seemed to be weighted with unanswered questions and curiosity.

“Alright,” Tori spoke, breaking the silence “We know a lot, about your past and future, and how things work out. By telling you what happens, that can change the overall outcome. (then again, you coming to this world-or dimension, whatever you want to call it-could have already changed the future outcome for you both and your friends.) So, we need to know whereabouts you guys are in your time line, so that we don't mess that up too much. With that said what exactly has been going on in your world?”

“Hold on, if we are not allowed to know about the future, or any events that might happen, what can you tell us?” Vegeta asked. Arms crossed across his chest, eye's glaring at the three women.

“How about this, you tell us about the enemy that you're fighting right now, and what has happened before the recent battle, and we'll show you some of your future attacks.” Kitty suggested.

“And how can you show us? You're no fighter from what I can tell.” Vegeta snarled.

“I have my ways, are we in agreement?” Kitty stated holding out her hand.

Vegeta nodded, refusing the outstretched hand. Kitty didn't mind, she knew he wouldn't take it anyway.

“Audra, Tori, go ahead and hear their story, I have to grab my laptop from upstairs and get the bargained clips.”

“Go ahead.” Tori replied.

Kitty pushed herself away from the table, walking out of the dinning room and up the stairs. Leaving Piccolo, Vegeta, Audra, and Tori at the table.

“Well start talking,” Audra commanded. “What happened before you got here Vegeta? Who is this guy or guy's your fighting?”

Vegeta paused, Glaring at the woman for her scolding tone, before retelling the events that transpired in their world.

“During the second fight, three hours after you disappeared,” pointing to Piccolo. “I went searching for it. Found it just standing at the desert cascades, it said his name was Nitron. A multidimensional guardian or something; being held captive by the Kai's powers, restraining his powers from destroying the worlds that he knew of. Worlds that supposedly didn't deserve to continue. Nitron promised that the Kai's would pay along with those who caused him pain in any way, shape or form; in this world and the other “worthless universes” as he put it.”

“That sounds peachy.” Tori remarked.

“Well at least we know two things, one: for every twelve hours here, three hours pass in your world. 1:4 ratio. And two: we have a regular nutcase, stereotypical, villain to deal with. Before this Nitron came what was your last major, save the earth or die trying, battle?”

“I just returned from training in space, like you said, trying to become a Super Saiyan.” Vegeta, stated.

“Before you came back we had another run-in with Garlic Jr. and the black mist.” Piccolo said.

“Alright, so I know where you guys are at in your time line. But Nitron...that's a new guy. I've never heard of him before. He's a new variable. He's not something that was there originally. He's done and up thrown your entire time line out of whack. How could that have happened?” Audra had gotten up and started to pace, she claimed that moving around and any sort of activity helped her brainstorm.

“Quit thinking about what happened, or how,” Vegeta snapped, “Quite frankly I don't give a damn about how the time line is supposed to work out, what I want, is a way to get back there, and give Nitron the beating of his life.”

“As much as it pains me to agree with him, I'm not concerned with the time line at the moment. We need to find a way to get back. After we do, then you three can focus on the way things are supposed to work out.”

“Or continue with your pitiful lives” Vegeta mumbled.

“Can't really let you guys know the effects of Nitron's intervention when you're gone, we have no way of staying connected.” Tori remarked.

Kitty came back down the stairs, laptop under her arm, and sat it down on the table.

“Well, what's the verdict?” Kitty asked.

“The guy's name is Nitron, their just past Garlic Jr.'s return, and these two don't care about the happy ending their gonna get if the time line is restored.” Audra supplemented, growling at the end.

“Their the in-the-here-and-now kind of people Audra. Their not gonna worry about the future when they both got their asses handed to them.”

“HEY!” Vegeta shouted.

“It's true Veggie don't deny it.” Kitty supplied, setting up her laptop at the head of the table, waiting for it to boot up.

“Call me that again and I'll,”

“Never get the information you desire on how to defeat you enemies or transcend the super Saiyan.”

That shut Vegeta up real quick. He was now glaring at the girl who was staring patiently back, completely unfazed by his fiery gaze.

“Transcending?” He asked, cautiously.

“Going beyond the first form of super Saiyan into an even more powerful form. Now I only ask that you be as nice as you can be, with your ego the way it is, and not try and take on your enemies all by yourself when you're not fully ready. Okay?” Kitty asked, turning from the prince to the computer screen. “Your able to copy any move you see right? After seeing it a few times?”

“Correct.”

“Then come over here, I'll try to explain how to work the video player as best as I can.”

Vegeta stepped behind the human, looking over her shoulder to see a file opened titled “DBZ ATTACKS/TRANS”

“What attacks do you know right now?” Kitty asked.

“Why do you want to know? You want to see them in action?” smirked Vegeta.

“As long as the attack is not directed at me, my friend/family, or the house. Besides your still healing, I don't think you could actually produce a lethal attack yet without causing harm to yourself, would be cool I'll admit; but dangerous to your health, now what attacks do you know? ” Kitty asked patiently.

“Gatling gun, Big Bang Attack, and basic Ki blasts.” Vegeta supplied.

“No Final Flash?” Kitty asked.

“Final what?”

“KAIO WHAT!!!” Audra yelled from the kitchen, causing Tori and Kitty to join in the laughter.

Vegeta and Piccolo stared at the three giggling girls. Obviously it was an inside joke, and both extraterrestrial beings figured the less they knew, the better off they were.

“Apologies. Now here, is your new attack.” Kitty said, still chuckling. Clicking on the file titled: final flash, she stood from her seat and allowed Vegeta to watch the video clip of his attack.

Vegeta focused intently on the attack being shown, eyes narrowing while he analyzed the move. Face neutral as he heard his 'douplganer' gather energy and firing it at a tall green creature.

“Hm. I should've thought of that attack sooner. Not too shabby. Of course, it IS one of my techniques,” he murmured to himself.

“And the ego inflates.” Audra whispered to herself sitting between Tori and Piccolo at the table Dr. pepper in hand. Handing a Pepsi to Tori and a Mt. Dew to Kitty as she walked by.

“Shut it woman. I'm trying to concentrate.” Vegeta grumbled, attempting to rewind the video. And failing miserably.

“You doing alright Vegeta?” Audra asked, enjoying the prince's struggle.

“Dammit woman! HOW DO I WORK THIS THING!?!” He shouted, eyes still on the screen, trying to back up on the video to re-watch the attack.

“Here,” Audra reached over, turning the laptop towards her, but letting the prince see her actions. “this is how you go back,” she paused the video, and used the mouse pad to go the the prior scene. “There you go.”

“How the hell did you do that?”

“This is the mouse pad, which controls the mouse,” Audra slowly explained, pointing to the mouse pad and the ponter on the screen. driving the point home my moving the screen mouse with the touch pad “it's touch sensitive so don't be too hard on it.”

“That's what she said.” Tori whispered to Kitty, sending the two into more giggle fits.

“These are the right and left mouse buttons.” Audra continued. “If you want to see the scene again, just drag the mouse over to the circle symbol here and left click.” For extra mesure Audra deminstraited the action.

Piccolo face remained impassive. The smirk however would not leave, he almost choked on the water he was drinking as Audra explained how the thing worked. Obviously being a smart ass. Best part was Vegeta didn't even realize he was being insulted.

“Eh, don't go laughing Piccolo, your next.” Tori stated smirking.

“WHAT!”

“I'm going to be outside meditating.” With that said Piccolo made his escape. His baratone Laughter lighting up the night once the door was closed.

“Remind me to pound that sorry green ass to the ground when we continue training.” Vegeta snarled returning to the video.

“Hehehe pounding, hehehe” Tori laughed out.

“Your more sick than that turtle hermit everyone else hangs out with.” Vegeta growled.

The old grandfather clock in the living room chimed from the hall way, signaling the time to be ten o'clock in the evening.

“I'm going to grab the charger cord for the laptop real quick, then I going to bed.” Kitty stated getting up from her seat. Walking towards the living room.

“What, afraid you'll turn into a pumpkin?” Vegeta sarcastically asked.

“No, I have school in the morning. High school and college to be exact, plus it's the last week I'm there.” Kitty replied. Grabbing the cord from her bag beneath the coffee table.

“Pray tell, why is that?”

“Finally graduating.” Kitty stated with pride, smiling she walked back to the table with the cord in hand.

“Aw from counting to ten and saying your ABC's. How adorable.” Vegeta cooed, sarcasm laced and exposed.

“Did that in preschool,” Kitty started, plugging the cord into the computer and the outlet “I will be graduating with a high school diploma, and a bachelors in the Earth and technological sciences, with a minor in art, on Friday.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic, another scientist. Why don't all you humans go and actually learn something useful, like fighting, so I'm not guilt tripped into saving your asses all the time!” Vegeta Growled. Covering his face in his hands.

“Good night Vegeta, Night girls.” Kitty said softly, walking up the stairs to the guest bedroom, her smile more forced than it was before. Shaking her head at Vegeta's antics she willed herself not to be let down by it. Instead setting her outfit for tomorrow on the dresser. Discarding her day's cloths in favor for her fuzzy purple pj pants and loose tank top.

“Night Kitty...” Audra calmly called, scrubbing the frying pan in her hand while waiting for Kitty to be out of ear shot, then she slowly turned to Vegeta eye's burning in rage. “You PRICK! Kitty has worked hard to get a college education WHILE taking high school courses at the same time! Do you know how hard it is for a freshman in high school to take double courses at a high school and college level? NO! NOT TOO MENTION both the college and high school required her to attend until she had all the required credits! And while you may not care for other people feelings, she can get insulted by your lack of understanding. If we didn't already know you don't apologize, and if she wasn't aware of your shitty personality, She would have became depressed, and I would have pinned you in front of her, kneeling, and make you apologize to her!”

“As if you could make me kneel, woman, I'm far stronger than you could...” Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, he felt his head being smacked by a, soapy, cast-iron pan she was washing, filling his vision with spots then darkness. The clang echoing through the room and in his head. Knocking him out cold on the floor.

At that moment Piccolo walked in, and froze, seeing Vegeta out on the floor, and Audra brandishing the frying pan. Strikingly similar to what Chi-chi would do to Goku when he asked to train Gohan.

“Do I want to know?” He asked. Hopping not to be the target of her wrath.

“Just be sure not to insult Kitty or Tori in any way.” Audra finalized. “Mind putting him on the couch or something? Please.”

The rest of the evening passed with little disturbance. Piccolo returned to his meditation, choosing to be outside on the roof. Audra and Tori finished the dishes before both of them climbed into the bed in the master bedroom. Vegeta laid hazardously on the couch, sporting a large bump atop his head. And Kitty slept in the guest room down the hall, all the occupants ready for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments (or kudos) of positive/constructive natures are always welcomed, even if it's on my writing style or just a "I like this story keep going ;)'
> 
> If you notice any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them...  
> Flames will be used to heat my non existent hot tub.


	4. Midnight Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found my back up!  
> I had it hidden in the deepest parts of my computer drive so I now have a base to work off of.

Kitty couldn't sleep.

It wasn't that she was not tired, cause she was, she was questioning what Vegeta had said.

_“Why don't all you humans go and actually learn something useful, like fighting, so I don't have to save your asses all the time!”_

Kitty knew that he was right in a sense. All she had was the knowledge on how to fight, not the actual experience or physical training like him, Piccolo, or Audra. And while she knew she could run for cover if need be, and she had a can of pepper-spray just in case, she was incapable of hold her own in a fist fight. Breaking the fighters apart if they were her classmates or some underclassmen? No problem. Actually starting and participating in a fight? Not a chance.

Kitty was by no means a hippy/love thy neighbor/bible bumper pacifist. There had to be some violence in the world. But that didn't mean she had to contribute to that chaos. And while she wasn't one to start a fight, she was willing to finish it if the need arose. There was a reason she took weight lifting in all four school years.

But then again, Vegeta was wrong, she was doing something useful too. By learning about the earth, and what steps are needed in order to keep the world healthy, she can convince or create every day products that could reduce the carbon foot print left behind by mankind. Or she could improve the overall capability of technology, with upgrades or advancements. But she was by no means useless.

Rising from the bed she walked over to the window and opened it up. Fully intending on watching the stars for a while. Watching the sky always settled her nerves.

She stepped onto the roof with her bear feet, feeling the chill run up her spine from the spring cold. Standing she lowered the window behind her so the room wouldn't be freezing when she got back. Then climbing up the highest point on the roof, only to see Piccolo meditating. The full moon was overhead, casting a gentle light that accented his elegant figure.

Fighting the blush she knew was rising. Kitty didn't want to disturb him, so she began her descent back to the room.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

Kitty stopped, turning back to Piccolo with a sheepish look. Right arm sratching the back of her head in an eerily Son-like manner.

“Came up here to think, but I wont disturb you. So I'll go back,”

“Your troubled by something?”

Kitty sighed. She really didn't want to have this conversation, but she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts.

“Mind if I just lay on the roof next to you?”

“This is not my home.”

Taking his response as a yes. Kitty climbed up the remaining space, sat down near Piccolo, and laid on her back on the cold metal roof, looking up to the sky seeing the southern stars shining bright in the cloudless night. Crossing her arms over her chest. Relaxing. Both of then sat in silence, letting the sounds of the forest comfort and calm them. Kitty's mind was racing, there were so many questions she wanted to ask, millions of things she wanted to learn, but she didn't want to disrupt the rare moment of being near the alien she admired, and crushed on.

“What's it like?” she asked. Her mind finally deciding that she was going to get some answers.

Piccolo looked to the girl next to him humming questioningly, not fully understanding her question. Her eye's were looking up at the stars, before turning her head to look at his. Onyx meeting bright emerald.

“What's it like in your world? Traveling space, battling and training consistently, meeting new beings, being aware of the fact that there is life beyond Earth. What's it like?” Kitty explained, honestly curious.

“You know about us, don't you know about our world? Our battles? Our thoughts?”

“Just because we know about you guys, doesn't mean we actually know **you** , we don't know how you feel about certain people, places, things. How you behave outside the battle field, etc.” Kitty explained. “Knowing a person's fighting style isn't the same as actually knowing why they chose to fight like their parent or create their own style.”

They sat in silence for a few more moments. Kitty returning to her star gazing, not really expecting an answer and Piccolo trying to find an answer to her question. After a few moments Piccolo spoke breaking the silence once more.

“I respect Goku,” he began. His deep voice adding to the serenity of the night. “He can be naive, but he fights like a true warrior. Chi-chi creeps me out” Kitty chuckled. “Vegeta's a prick,” She snorted. “Bulma can be obnoxious at times, but she is intelligent. Tien, Choutsu, Krillen, and Yamcha...They hold no interest. Gohan is the only one I consider a friend.”

Piccolo wondered why he was saying this. Probably so she wouldn't nag or bother him, like Bulma or Gohan would when they were curious. He didn't necessarily dislike her, but then again he didn't know her either. But something about her made him inquisitive.

“Do you know how to fight?” He asked.

She stiffened. Ki fluctuating in distress before relaxing.

“I have the knowledge, not the experience.” she whispered.

They fell back into silence. Kitty staring at the sky once more. Her eye's caught the constellation Orion. One of her favorites. Aside from drake which was next to Orion to the west. Amid her wondering thoughts she had an idea, a long shot for sure, but it was all or nothing:

“Will you train me?” She blurted out. A feeling of nervousness and excitement threatening to overtake her rational mind.

Piccolo remained frozen. No one asked him to train them. Gohan he took by force, fully aware of his plans then. And when he was revived with the others they all asked to spar with him on occasion. But no one asked to be trained by him. Piccolo stared at the girl, who returned her gaze to the stars blushing and quietly stammering. Her feet rubbing together anxiously. Piccolo did not know why: but he liked the shade of pink she had turned. A part of him wanted to be the only person to be able to do that to her. He shook his mind of those thoughts and concentrated on her explanation of why she asked. Stammering voice not annoying him, Piccolo found it to be (dare he think it) adorable.

“I-I mean, it's the last week I have of school, tomorrow I will have everything done that's required, the graduation ceremony is all set. I can practically not come to school after Monday, and I will have nothing to do until Friday. And college was done last week, I just have to attend the graduation ceremony at the community college main building in Medford” Kitty quickly jabbered on.

Piccolo waited patiently for her to get to the point, noting her chi becoming subdued along with her stammers.

“I'm tired of people believing me to be a weakling,” Kitty continued softly “they take advantage of my kindness, they believe me to have a peaceful personality. I don't mind taking a stand, but I have no way to defend myself aside from verbal spats and a weak defense.”

“It's not going to be easy,” Piccolo warned.

“When is anything in life ever easy?” Kitty retorted.

“I will not be merciful, you might end up hating me.”

“Hard to hate a teacher who give their time up to teach those who ask.”

The air was tense, Kitty waited her hands twitching constantly, mentally counting down til Piccolo told her to screw off. Piccolo however was weighing the pros and cons of training her. Kitty's toes twitched the longer the silence lasted. ' _What was I thinking!?_ ' she mentally berated herself. ' _He and Vegeta have to get back to their world and help defeat Nitron! Not train some human girl from a different dimension_!' She shook her head lightly ' _He hasn't said no yet...but there still is that chance_.'

“Your training starts when you return from school.”

Kitty sat up, and turned her head to Piccolo. Honest surprise written all over her face. Green eye's wide, lips parted slightly. Her eye's searched his, looking for anything that would indicate he was joking or being sarcastic.

“Really?” She asked quietly, unsure if she was dreaming or not.

“I don't repeat myself.”

Kitty smiled, an honest to god smiled. Releasing her breath in an excited laugh. Piccolo turned his head away, the unfamiliar feeling of a blush rising on his face. She stood up on the roof facing him and bowed.

“Thank you, Piccolo.” Kitty said, rising. Resisting her urge to hug him.

“Go get some rest, we start immediately when you get back.”

Kitty walked down to the barely opened widow, pulled it open, resisting the urge to jump and squeal, then she stopped. “Good night, Piccolo.” Kitty said climbing back into the room.

Piccolo shook his head, trying to clear his mind and meditate. But his thoughts drifted back to that smile. The only other person who smiled towards him was Gohan, he felt good when Gohan smiled, but when she smiled, his chest tightened, and it seemed he was breathless, completely clueless to his emotion.

“ _I believe it's called affection, or instant attraction_...”

“NO! Just shut it Nail.” Piccolo mentally shouted.

“ _Hey, just saying. You can deny it, but you care for the girl._ ” Nail retorted.

“I've only know her for two days! We're not discussing this.” Growled Piccolo.

“ _Whatever._ ” Nail said, retreating back into Piccolo's subconscious.

'What did I get myself into?' Piccolo thought, returning to his meditation.

Inside the house Kitty was still awake, more so than earlier. Laying on top of the bed and sheets. Her mind a blur of emotions and thoughts. ' _Why did I do that!? WHY? WHY? WHY!? It's bad enough that there is a multidimensional being after their hides and the annihilation of both our worlds, possibly more, they need to focus on that. But then again, I'll get to learn from a master, and see his form in real life....STOP IT! Training with Piccolo will be harsh, demanding, sweaty, not for goggling...I'm glad I had some PE classes, so I'm not out of shape.'_

Kitty sat up on the bed and looked to the full length mirror on her left, next to the door. Standing up she looked over her features. Brown lightly wavy hair with red highlights, dark green eye's stared back, and a light hour glass body figure with soft muscles stared back. She was by no means ugly, or displeasing in any way, but she wasn't beautiful, overly muscled, or super-model standard either. Standing at 5' 10” she was taller than other girls, but not by much. Overall an average human figure.

' _Why do I even care about my beauty?_ ' Kitty thought shaking her head.

_**'You want to impress him~'**_  
' _Shut up subconscious seductress, you're not wanted._ '

_**'You what to be his friend~'** _

' _Yea, I'll give you that....'_

_**'You want him in your bed~'** _

' _SHUT IT!!! I don't even know if he HAS that equipment! Now leave me be.'_

Kitty laid back on the bed, willing her body and mind to relax. Pointedly ignoring her darker fantasies and allowed the sweet oblivion of sleep to envelope her mind.

The forest was silent as the crickets chirps drifted with the wind. The moon and the stars shined in the sky, silently watching the world sleep in it's gentle embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shameless in my shipping......  
> constructive criticism is appreciated, hate will make my dad a cake!


	5. FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't get much sleep cause of cramps, so I wrote the next chapter! YAY!!!!  
> and to the four comments recently posted:  
> Cc: Just did, and I love writing it!  
> Sara: Just did, Vegeta's actually hard for me to write if that's believable and lets be honest: your here for the smut ;P (so am I shhh)  
> Starshooter: just wait till the end I will make you SOB, you will be feeling pain SUFFERING AGONY, and frankly if this is your obsession then you better talk to a therapist cause lets face it we're all addicted ;)  
> The fan: I'm honored that you decided to comment on my work, I'll make sure that the story stay's on par or exceeds the best sellers!

Kitty was woken up from her blissful sleep at 7 am by Audra, who was shaking her shoulders.

“Come on I have to get up at the same fucking time as you, just to give you a ride to school. So get you ass up and out of that bed. If I have to suffer so do you.”

Audra herself was dressed in her usual attire: Jeans and a tank top. Black and white checkered high tops. Her black hair brushed and tied back, with brown eyes bright and shining with discontent. Storm wasn't the morning person, more of the late owl by habit.

"G'morning, miss grump" Kitty groaned out, stretching under the covers before throwing them off her.

"I've already got breakfast going downstairs. And by breakfast, I mean lunch food. There's sandwiches, chips, and some fruit salad. And we still have some soda leftover, so there's that to drink, too," Audra said, leaving the room.

“Thank you!!!”

“Your welcome, now get down there and eat, you have school today and I have homework that is due!” Audra responded, already half way down the stairs.

Audra yawned as she skipped down the last few steps, mentally planning what she was going to eat, and how to tackle the days assignments. In the kitchen, she put together a plate of ham and cheese sandwich with Cheetos for herself, and went to sit down in the living room, turning on the TV.

Meanwhile Kitty had gotten out of bed, and pulled out that day's outfit from her duffle bag. Grey jeans with sharpie designs all over the legs, a white buttoned up blouse, with a matching set of white underwear and sports bra, along with her PE cloths consisting of a black athletics bra/shirt and black yoga pants. Grabbing all of the clothing articles, Kitty walked into the hall way bathroom to freshen up for the day.

She washed her face, and put on some Bali Mango body lotion, and then put on her clothing. Kitty rarely put on makeup but for today she applied a small amount of foundation, some pink eye shadow to contrast her emerald green eyes, and pocketed some pink colored lip gloss. She was going to eat, so it wouldn't matter if she put it on then or not, it would just come off anyway. Taking one last look in the mirror, Kitty ran over her appearance, then the clock-noticing it to be 7:15-grabbing her school bag from the guest room, she put her PE outfit in it, and went downstairs to grab something to eat before Audra would drive her to school.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, she made a quick PBJ sandwich, had some fruit, and washed it down with a glass of milk. Quickly slipping on her flats. Meanwhile, Audra was in the front room, having already ate, and was doing some stretches. Seeing that Kitty was finished eating, she stood up, and went and put on her sneakers, and picked up her car keys.

“ 'Bout ready, Kitty?” She called out, swinging her keys in a circle on her finger.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, just one thing before we go,” Audra headed out the french door, Kitty trailing behind, in the kitchen out to the patio where Vegeta and Piccolo were sparring hovering over the ground.

“HEY!” Audra yelled out, loud enough to startle the two in breaking up landing on the earth, looking at her.

“What is it woman? Training here,” Vegeta snarled.

“Hm?” Piccolo looked up at the girls in question.

“Listen up! Kitty and I are going to school! We won't be back until later this evening. This means a couple of things. One: Tori is still here, that means you two will be polite to her. Two: You will not destroy my house by sparring or using energy attacks. If you wish to do any destructive techniques or of the same kind, take it away from the house. Three: if you guys get hungry, there's stuff in the fridge that you guys can eat. Four: My house had better still be standing when I get back. Or I will skin, and tan both of you alive and use your hides as throw rugs. Do we understand each other?” Audra raised an eyebrow, brown eyes blazing down at them.

“Humph. Very well. Not like I'd destroy the place anyway. I like sleeping with a roof above my head,” Vegeta said, turning back to fight with Piccolo.

“I'll keep him in line,” Piccolo gave a nod, before he returned his focus back to Vegeta.

“Good! See the both of you tonight!” She called as they walked toward the car.

“Have a good day you two. See you later,” Kitty saying her good-byes, quickly waving, then jogging to follow her friends.

“Women...I will never understand them, specially human women.” Vegeta remarked, returning to his offensive stance.

Piccolo only huffed widening his defensive stance, waiting for Vegeta to strike first.

He wasn't disappointed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks for the ride Audra! Have a good day!” Kitty called out, watching her friend drive out of the small town to Medford. Audra honked her car horn lightly in good-bye.

Kitty walked through the entrance of the high school, to see her fellow seniors and underclassmen already conversing in the hall ways before class. Walking pass three juniors Kitty overheard their conversation:

“Hey did anyone else power go bonkers yesterday?”

“Yea, it happened twice, wonder what happened.”

“Freak accident I guess.”

Kitty tried not to look surprised. 'Did Nitron's dimensional attack affect everyone in town?'She was glad that in the small mountain town she lived in had brown outs and freak power surges that were common during the winter and early summer months. Setting her school bag on top of her locker, Kitty opened the metal door and grabbed her binder and walked into the computer lab. She got on to one of the computers and began her day of online College, and high school homework. Planning to complete everything before she left that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Audra drove down the hill road. Along the way there, construction workers were fixing fallen power lines that were live, warnings and caution signs lined the highway, becoming more congested with workers the further into town she got. Along highway 67 there with massive road damage, down lines, cracks in the pavement, with construction workers working left and right, slowing traffic down to a slow crawl.  
'What the hell happened?' Audra wandered seeing all the gouges in and along side the roads and the land. Hearing the honking horns, drills, machinery, and workers yelling to one another chaotically to try and repair the damage ASAP. Traffic moved again, and she made a metal note to do some research in her break between classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finishing her first Period study hall, Kitty grabbed her duffle bag and walked out to the gym's locker rooms, changing into her sweat pants and sports top, Kitty walked calmly into the basketball court and began her five minute warm ups. Consisting of 30 jumping jacks, 25 crunches and push ups, a minute of boxing punches, and the remaining time for laps.  
The PE teacher: Mr. Burk was an elderly man, fit as a fiddle, and could outdo any of the big shots should they prove too cocky. His teaching consisted of letting the students choose their own five minute warm ups, a team game for twenty minutes, ten minutes of weights, ten minutes of cardio, then five minutes of cool down time. Giving students tips or advice on improving. His youth and prime were spent in war, after he retired he taught PE for a majority for schools, settling in Little Creek School.

“Good morning Ms. Blake, already done your warm up?” asked Mr. Burk.

“Yes sir.” Kitty responded standing to attention.

“Any changes in your after school routine?”

“Actually yes sir, I've got a mentor in martial arts teaching me his fighting style after school today and for the next three days, possibly after graduation.”

“Kung Fu, or Tai Chi?”

“Mixed Sir, would you happen to know a few basic moves I can work on today?”

“Indeed I do Ms. Blake.”

For fifty minutes it was Just Kitty and Mr. Burk. Second and third period were her TA with him, however She got some extra lessons on military combat, strategies, and boxing during that time. Burk was one of her favorite teachers aside from her Science teacher Mrs. Burns and her English/Drama coach Mrs. Stewart. And she was Burk's favorite student. Though he would never tell the other teachers or students aside from Kitty.

Second period passed and ninth graders filed into the locker rooms got dressed and stood along the court wall, waiting for the role call to be over. After the names of twenty five students were called each began their five minute warm up.

Kitty helped a few of the cheerleaders stretch, after that she grabbed the black and white jersey and a basket ball for the team game, as Mr. Burk separated the students into teams.

“YOU PUNK ASS BITCH!!!”

Kitty and Mr. Burk turned their heads just in time to see two of the schools jocks, wrestle each other, throwing punches intending to beat the other to the ground.

“OUI ENOUGH!” Kitty yelled, getting behind one of the boys and attempting to pull them apart.

“Knock it of the both of you!” Burk yelled getting behind the other jock.

Managing to separate the two boys seemed to easy, the jock Kitty was holding back managed to wriggle free from her grip and just to be sure, he turned and punched her to the ground, leaving a slowly forming black eye and a bloody nose.

Dazed Kitty sat on the ground as the world came back into focus. The jocks were back to fighting, Mr. Burk was calling a few other students to try and break them up but with little success. Her head hurt, specifically her left eye and something was flowing from her nose. Reaching up, Kitty wiped away the blood with the back of her hand. Heart thumping wildly in her chest.

Her mind cleared up. She saw the two guys still going at it right in front of her. She looked back and forth between her bloodied back hand and the two boys grappling and punching each other. Till her subconscious mind took over.

Kitty got back on her feet and approached the ballistic boys. Walking calmly towards them until she was in reach of both of them. She jumped, grabbed both their heads as they grappled, and smashed them into the gym floor. Effectively knocking them out. Her hands were twitching ever so often, holding back her desire to beat both of them into oblivion. However her mind cleared of it's battle hungry rush, leaving her tired and in pain.

The room went silent. No one moved or breathed. The students stared in both fear and awe of the spectacle in front of them. The spell however was broken when Kitty swayed for a moment before falling backwards to the floor unconscious.

“Mark, Jori, and Neal get these three to the nurses office tell them what happened,” Mr. Burk commanded the three boys. “Jewels! Go get the principal and bring him here.” pointing at one of the female students with her cell phone no doubt recording the entire event “The rest of you continue with your class. MARCH!” Burk finished, watching the students continue with the game.

After a trip to both the Nurses office and the Principals, Kitty was allowed back to her classes with no repercussions while the two jocks were put in in school suspension for the rest of the school year with the addition of summer school. Burk had checked in with Kitty, making sure that she was up to his standards of “fine” before returning to class. Kitty had finished her days work, leaving the school at 1:30, stopping by her house to let her parents know she was fine (Even with their saying she shouldn't try to break up fights (but were proud of her anyway)). While there she used her home phone to leave Audra a message saying she would walk up to the house. Once done She grabbed a few items from her room, packed them into her bag, slung it onto her back, and began jogging up the dirt road to Audra's home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Audra had finished with her two college classes and decided to go shopping, in order to restock the refrigerator, just to be safe. All the while muttering about people's appetites and how she was going to deal with her parents when they got back.

Tori had awoken at ten and watched Piccolo and Vegeta spar all day. Neither voiced their objections nor opinions about it. So Tori would give them refreshments every once in a while. Slowly finishing a few online college classes.

Day turned to afternoon Kitty jogged up to Audra's house with her PE outfit on and bag on her back, a light sheen of sweat dripped down her forehead. She walked into the house set her bag down near the cabinet, and grabbed a glass of water. Grabbing a wash cloth nearby Kitty lightly dabbed her eye and wiped the rest of the sweat away. Looking over to the clock she noticed that it was 2:06PM. “New record.” Kitty whispered, smiling.

“Hey Kitty! Welcome back I, Whoa what happened?” Tori asked pointing to her swollen eye.

“Hey Tori, There was another fight at school, nothing big, how was your day?” Kitty asked turning to her friend, leaning against the counter.

“I watched Piccolo and Vegeta spar for the majority of the day, Seeing them fight was awesome! Plus seeing their smoking HOT bodies was a bonus.” Tori winked.

Kitty chuckled, her face stained a darker shade of red with her friends comment. Then remembered her late night discussion with Piccolo. “Speaking of them do you know where they're at?” Kitty asked. Setting her glass into the dishwasher.

“I think they're still sparring, but I believe they moved to the shooting range instead of the yard now.” responded Tori, then she smirked, “Why do you want to know? Gonna go and watch them?”

“Even better, Piccolo is going to train me.” Kitty stated smirking.

“WAIT WHAT!!! How did...but...wow....how did you get him to agree?”

“I don't really know, I just asked.” Kitty said shrugging.

“Lucky, I have a feeling Audra is going to be jealous when she gets back.”

“I honestly think she will find a way to coerce Vegeta into training her.”

“Wanna bet on it?”

“Sure, if she does find a way to get Vegeta to train her then you owe me three pounds of raspberry sticks and you have to do my chores for three days.”

“If she can't get Vegeta to train her then you have to do my chores, atop your own, for three days as well. With two pounds of skittles.”

“Deal.”

The two girls shook hands, then walked outside towards the shooting range.

Vegeta and Piccolo were still sparring when Kitty and Tori reached the shooting range. Neither of them showed any sign of letting up. Or noticing them.

Kitty and Tori watched Vegeta and Piccolo spar, both of them controlling their punches and kicks, but not slowing down in their speed. To Tori and Kitty, it looked like a green blur and a tan blur fighting each other, as their eyes couldn't track the speed needed to see individual attacks. But it was entertaining when the two from another dimension started trash-talking each other. That, they could hear perfectly fine. And it was funny enough to make them laugh. Vegeta threw out one-liners, with Piccolo countering with logic and thorny comebacks.

During a moment when neither side was going back and fourth, there was the sound of a car pulling up, a door opening, and feet hitting the ground, the gravel crunching beneath the weight.

“She's back,” said Tori.

Audra made her way around the back of the house, backpack on, a pizza box in one hand, and a plastic bag with some one-liter sodas in it.

“WHAT'S UP FUTHER MUCKERS?!” She yelled at everyone, smirking like she just got control of the planet earth. “I BROUGHT PIZZA!”

The loud yell of the girl was enough to make Vegeta's eyes wander towards the returning girl.

This gave Piccolo the perfect opening for a right hook, and harsh kick to the back.

Vegeta felt Piccolo's fist collide with the side of his chin, and then he was spinning like a carnival ride that Bulma had forced him to go on with her. The ground made itself known on his stomach then against his backside with surprising hardness.

“Kami, if you're getting so easily distracted, it's no wonder that Goku beats you all the time.”

“Have you ever TRIED carrying on a conversation with Kakarrot?” Vegeta snarled back, getting to his feet.

“Sadly, I have.”

“Hey guys!” Audra greeted them, “I've got dinner!”

“You do know it's only three right?” Tori asked.

“Huh? Who cares? It's pizza.” She shrugged.

“DAMMIT WOMAN! Your prattling cost me the match.” Vegeta yelled at her.

“From what I could tell, it wasn't much of a match, your emotions were clouding your judgments...it was only a matter of time, and numerous insults, before Piccolo would hand your ass to you.” Kitty quietly explained.

“I thought human hearing wasn't the best.” Remarked Piccolo.

“Kinda easy to understand the conversation if one person is yelling about being lowered to a third rank Saiyan status, and how 'The Prince of ALL Saiyans' would never fall below his rival.” Kitty replied, imitating the prince to the best of her abilities. Chuckling at her own joke.

“Ha ha very funny Kit, you wont be laughing when Green Bean's done with your ass.” Vegeta snarked, smirking when Kitty stared at him.

“Ah, yeah,” Kitty remarked turning to Piccolo. “when does my training start?” she asked.

“Right now.” Piccolo stated, kneeing her in the gut then kicking with his right leg. Sending the girl flying into the targets.

'Bulls-eye.' Piccolo smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPEFULLY THE LINES WILL NEVER BE USED AGIAN GOD THOSE THINGS ARE BASTARDS!!!!!  
> and brownie points for those who catch all the references in this chapter ;p  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, they keep me writing.  
> I own nothing


	6. Trainning Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well then I didn't realize the last chapter was three thousand words.........Did you enjoy that size? Or was that too much for one chapter, I honestly try to have a minimum of one thousand but I've never found that max....so let me know if that was too much for a single chapter or that's the amount you guys/gals/other like.

_Ha ha very funny Kit, you wont be laughing when Green Bean's done with your ass.” Vegeta snarled, smirking when Kitty stared at him._

_“Ah, yea,” Kitty remarked turning to Piccolo. “when does my training start?” she asked._

_“Right now.” Piccolo stated, kneeing her in the gut then kicking with his right leg. Sending the girl flying into the targets._

 

“AGH!” Kitty yelled as her body was violently thrown right, landing on her entire right side before rolling to a stop. The left side of her face was blinded with pain. Her eye finally swollen closed from the abuse of previous events and the training. Bruises and noticeable markings littered her legs and arms. Throbbing in pain.

“Your slow.” Piccolo remarked, arms folded across his chest. Posture relaxed.

“Like I said, Got the knowledge, not the experience. Plus I haven't lived a life like yours.” Kitty panted out. Picking herself off the ground, spitting some blood from her mouth. Falling back into her defensive stance that Burk taught her.

The pair had been 'training' since Audra had returned. With a fifteen minute break at six for a quick snack. Their session so far consisting of Piccolo punching or kicking Kitty around as she attempted to either dodge, counter (not likely), or guard against his attacks. Not that it did any good against him. However the longer they 'sparred' the better Piccolo could assess her strengths and weaknesses. Then build her talents based on those strengths.

Kitty was SORE. Every kick or punch, no matter where it landed, hurt like hell. Piccolo was a gentleman/noble warrior and avoided the most sensitive areas of her body, but that left her head, abdomen, arms, legs, and back open to a beating. And Piccolo was well known for not showing much mercy.

Piccolo observed her stance and mentally concluded six different ways of taking her out in one hit. While she had a wide stance and her arms crossing her chest, her side stance left her back wide open, the back of her legs were also a applicable target, and of course her head. Each spot open for both a front and back assault.

Kitty was well aware of her stance, her eyes remained on Piccolo's seeing them shift lightly as he examined her pose. She was aware that her back was open and was silently hoping he would fall into her invitation. Praying to God, Kami, and the other deities she knew, that what she had planned worked.

Deciding his target Piccolo moved. Restraining his speed he preformed a full round house kick aimed at the center of her back. However he didn't expect her to counter. Dodge yes, counter: no.

Kitty saw the spark in her mentor's eyes as they landed on her back. She tensed as Piccolo moved, fast compared to other humans, but slow enough for her to react, barely in time. Just as his heel was half way through the kick, she stepped her right leg forward, hands flattening to her chest, her whole body dropping to the ground in a boxers dodge, as his leg flew past her head, she used the momentum from the drop to stand up, keeping her left leg firmly on the ground as she rose and returned with a round-house kicked with of her own with her right leg, landing a solid hit on Piccolo's left rib cage. As Piccolo stumbled lightly, her right leg landed parallel to her left, in a ready stance, right arm bent across her front, and ready to defend her head, her left covering her chest, and her entire body at a 45 degree angle to his, closing most of her vulnerable spots.

Piccolo recovered quickly. Standing tall with his own body he looked over to Kitty. Seeing her new stance he realized his mistake in underestimating her. ' _Got the knowledge indeed_ ' he thought. Her tactical thinking was far advanced; compared to her physical attribution. With a lighter body she could very well be a force to be reckon with, should her speed and reaction improve.

“We're done for this evening. We start before sunrise tomorrow.” Piccolo stated relaxing and walked toward the house.

Kitty relaxed her stance only after he turned towards the house. She lightly grabbed her left ribs feeling the sensitivity of her muscles. Her right leg hurt more than her left so she was lightly limping. The left side of her face was swollen, and overall she needed the break. Non the less she jogged up to Piccolo and matched his large fluid steps, with her own, smaller, gimpy steps. Finally reaching the house Piccolo flew up to the roof to meditate while Kitty limped into the house.

Audra was angry and irritated about how Piccolo had started the sparring match, Just thinking about that sneak attack made her tightened her hands into fists, but she displayed no other outward sign that she was angry. Audra walked into the kitchen when she heard the patio door open and shut, planning on giving Kitty some ice packs that she made after that session to help numb the nerves. Fully aware of a beginners pain.

She opened the freezer, and threw a few handfuls of ice in a couple of ziplock bags, sealed them up, and wrapped them in dishcloths. Kitty was sitting down on the couch, face in a light grimace when she arrived with the pack.

"Here, use these," Audra spoke gently, handing her the pack. "20 minutes on, 20 minutes off." Then she picked up her phone, ear buds dangling from their connection.

“I'm aware of how to work ice packs Audra, but thanks for the reminder.” Kitty muttered but thankful for her help.

Everyone heard the front door open, and then slam shut.

“What is that woman's deal?” Vegeta grumbled from his seat on the leather recliner.

“Probably not agreeing to Piccolo's training methods” Tori responded, looking over Kitty's bruises adding antiseptic to some of the minor cuts. Glancing to the patio doors.

“Heh, wuss probably wouldn't handle a single punch from him.” Vegeta remarked, drinking one of the beer cans he found in the fridge.

“Listen here you PUNK!,” Tori began.

“Tori don't, his ego wont accept anything we say, never will get past his thick head anyway.” Kitty whispered lightly grabbing her friends arm.

“I don't care Kitty, he is going to hear me, whether he understands or not!” Tori interrupted. Shaking her friend off. Turning to the prince and staring him down, eye-to-eye. “Audra has spent her entire life training under the mixed Martial Artist: Hane Ken'nomai and is soon to try for her master's status tomorrow afternoon! While she may not be able to mortally wound you without a weapon, which is not honorable, she can hold her own better than Kitty, myself, or any other human in the 1000 mile radius of the house! So quit bad mouthing our fighting abilities, or do something about it!”

Vegeta remained silent as her words sunk into his head. While the ki level of the girls here were more than what he expected of humans he saw no reason to associate with the trio. The few reasons he remained was One: they helped him heal, even if it was unwanted, he was indebted to them. Two: he and Piccolo needed to return to their 'world' (what had the woman called it?) ASAP, so that he could beat the shit out of Nitron. Three: the most reasonable way of returning home was to remain in the vicinity where they entered in case the warp hole was used again.

He did need to entertain himself, while watching Piccolo beat the tallest woman around for training was hilarious, the value of interest would eventually fall. Plus since Piccolo was otherwise occupied with his new student Vegeta was now out of a sparring partner. During their spar earlier Piccolo had told him of Kitty's request and his acceptance...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Why the hell would you accept training that weakling? We have bigger problems to deal with if you've forgotten!” Snarled Vegeta throwing punches left and right._

_“She asked.” Piccolo responded. Dodging and blocking each punch with ease. “There is also an untapped power in her, in them, there is a hidden power everywhere, I know you can sense it.”_

_Increasing his barrage of punches Vegeta expanded his senses. Tori was inside in the kitchen, preparing sandwiches for their lunch, her energy was small but was restrained, whether consciously or not there was an untapped power just waiting to be released. Broadening his senses he could tell that the small town to the east, where Kitty was, also had untouched energy. Each person going about their dull day with energy that could become more. Talents patiently waiting to be unlocked._

_“So what's the big deal, all of the humans back in our world were the same, all of them had the potential to become fierce warriors. Yet they don't train.” Vegeta stated._

_“Not with the levels these humans have. From what I can tell, their ki similar to Gohan before we encountered Freiza.” Piccolo remarked countering Vegeta's barrage and going on the offensive._

_Dodging the Namekians punches Vegeta made mental comparisons, Gohan wasn't impressive compared to his father nor himself, however the kid's potential was being withheld by his studies. The kid's energy back then did seem on the same level with the women they were temporarily living with. And with some training they could be reliable allies. But now was not the time to recruit, Piccolo may have trained Gohan for his arrival on earth but they had a year to prepare. Here, they had no idea when Nitron would strike next._

_“That's nice of you to make sure she can dodge a blast, but if you've forgotten we have bigger problems to deal with first.” Vegeta growled, feeling one of Piccolo's punches connect with his face._

_“The more allies we have the better off we'll be. That aside, Goku and the others are not here with us so we have no one to have as back up. We are the only fighters available to battle Nitron. It would be nice to have someone as back up.” Piccolo rationalized, dodging the various punches and kicks._

~~~~~~~~~

Piccolo was always thinking ahead, Taking precautions and preparing for the worst case senerios. It was what made him a formidable foe: strength, speed, and tactics with grace and talent for fighting. Having someone available to give them a break with fighting Nitron would definitely be needed, seeing as he and the green bean were the only capable fighters in the world, unless they managed to return to their own world.

For the sake of his sanity Vegeta hoped they would.

But there was no denile that the people of this world had much potential. But there was something more with the women they were associating with. Something powerful yet unique to them. And there was no harm in having others prepared to fight alongside them. Would also give this world a chance at surviving anything that might come their way.

“Where is that woman?” Vegeta gruffly asked standing up and taking the can to the trash.

“She took her earphones so she might be jogging towards the town,” Kitty explained.

All of them winced as a barrage of bullets were shot. Hearing a loud thump on the roof.

“Or at the shooting range listening to hard rock.” Kitty finished.

Walking to the front door Vegeta discarded the can in the disposal bin, opened the front door and slammed it behind him.

“What was that about?” Tori wondered.

“I think I've won the bet,” Kitty stated.

“Nothing official nor declared yet.” Tori remarked resuming her medical attention. Applying band aids to the smaller cuts.

“We'll see.” Kitty whispered, switching the ice pack from her left eye to her ribs. Finally relaxing from the days events falling into a deep sleep.

Tori let her sleep on the couch. Removing the ice pack from it's place and back to the fridge. Locking the doors knowing that Audra could get back in. before walking up the stairs to the bedroom getting into her PJ's and just wondering what they had become a part of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Audra took her time in reloading the next round into her semi-automatic hand gun. While excising and maybe some martial arts training helped, nothing felt better than the sound of her gun going off, the feeling of recoil as the trigger was pulled. Bullets hitting the target fifty meters in front of her. Hitting the head of the paper cut out. Always with a bulls-eye, literally in the eye's of the paper man.

_Focus, control, redirect,_ the mantra repeated in her head. A tactic Her Sensei ingrained in his students and found that is was a great way to control her anger. She wasn’t mad at Kitty, no, and she honestly wasn’t that angry AT Piccolo. What pissed her off was HOW Piccolo had started her off. Even when he was training Gohan, he at least tried to tell Gohan that’s what they were doing before hand. From what she remembered. Just throwing out a kick like that was a low blow, as far as Audra was concerned.

These thoughts to her were unconscious, her forward attention on her body, stance, and the target that she was taking aim at. _Focus!_ A shot rang out. _Control!_ One more shot found it’s way into the heart of the target. _Redirect!_ Another four bullets, the last ones in the clip, pounded into the cardboard, one right after another.

Catching her breath, Audra stared at the cardboard cut out, her groupings close together. Mostly to the head and the heart. She set down the gun, took off her ear muffs, and took a deep breathe before exhaling. She refilled the clips, and loaded one into the gun and turned the thumb safety on, putting the gun in the holster, and the spare clip in a top space with a Velcro strap to secure the second clip.

Releasing another sigh, Audra turned towards the gate intending to go to her bed and sleep of the rest of her aggression. Not yet noticing the prince leaning against it.

“Get your panties untied yet?” Vegeta asked.

“Heh, funny. I know bullets don't do anything but bounce off your obnoxious skin, but hell if I wont try should you piss me off.” Audra stated, picking up some bullet containers shoving the Saiyan aside while opening the gate, slamming it shut. Resulting in Vegeta falling to the ground right on his face.

“Guess not.” Vegeta grumbled, rubbing his nose.

Audra pointedly continued walking to the house. Intending to ignore any jabs from him. Vegeta trailed behind, observing her: how she walked, how she held herself high like she was queen of the world, Black hair tied back to a pony tail, muscles tensing and relaxing as the last bit of tension was released from her body. Breathing slowing as the evening turned to night cooling the air around them.

Audra had calmed down after uncounted rounds of cardboard homicides. With her mind cleared she realized that Piccolo was only figuring where her friend was at physically, and how to best increase her skills. The first hit WAS uncalled for, but then again it was Piccolo. While she may not have liked his training style it wasn't that different from her own mentor's way of teaching...maybe not to that extreme, but similar.

Now that she thought about her mentor: she was equal to him. Tomorrow she tested for her final belt after that she was released to do whatever she pleased. While she adored old Hane Ken'nomai, and thoroughly enjoyed her lessons and spars with the elder master from Japan, she was ready for a challenge...

Audra suddenly stopped. Pivoting on her left foot in a complete 180 and faced Vegeta with a spark in her eyes.

“Train me.” Audra said, her entire body screaming control.

Vegeta almost ran into the small woman, and he was sure his hearing was busted or something.

“What?” He growled.

“You heard me. Train me, I want a challenge, and your probably bored. That and you and Piccolo might need back up when Nitron comes around.” She explained

“Why me and not the Namekian?”

“Because you're stronger than he is.”

Vegeta honestly had no argument there.

“Tomorrow, I'm testing for my final belt. If I pass (which I'm sure I will) I'll have become as good as my sensei. But I want to be better, I'm not going to limit myself. I want to keep pushing forward and go past my limits. Piccolo is a good teacher, I know that for sure. I don't know whether you'll be good at teaching or not, but even I can tell it's better to learn from a stronger, more seasoned fighter. I don't expect to be coddled, I don't expect to go without injury. I know that I'm going to get hurt, but that won't stop me. I'm a hell of a better fighter than Kitty is at this point, and training with Piccolo while he teaches her will just hold me back. You, however, will force me to become stronger,” Audra finalized. Waiting for his response.

“That's your persuasion speech?”

“Well, I'll either become stronger, or I'll die,” She shrugged in a careless manner.

Again Vegeta could not find any arguments or retorts.

Mulling over the idea of training the woman, Vegeta remained composed staring at her in his usual scowl. However when he truly thought about it, she reminded him of his fellow elite Saiyans when he was younger: Always going beyond their limits to further themselves. Admirable personalities in his mind. Plus she was already trained in fighting so he could skip over the basics and get down to business. And she saved him the trouble of lowering his pride by asking him instead of the other way around.

“Aright, we start tomorrow morning. I don't want to hear you bitching about my teaching.” Vegeta agreed, walking past her and towards the door.

Audra simply smirked and continued walking to the patio doors, smirk widening when she saw Vegeta attempting to open the doors. She spared the prince, and her house, some pain by unlocking them when Vegeta prepared to punch the door down.

“I have them lock the doors when they head to bed.” Audra informed him, stepping inside the house after Vegeta, locking the door behind her. “Safety precaution.” She finalized. Walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. Dressing in some sky blue pajamas before crawling into her soft bed and falling asleep.

Vegeta Merely grunted in response and walked over to the living room intending to sleeping in the recliner. Walking into the room, Vegeta noticed Kitty asleep on the couch, Piccolo's cape draped over her body. The shoulder weights on the floor. Bandages replaced and cleaned. Piccolo, he could tell, was outside meditating on the roof. Vegeta smirked, figuring out what happened, he decided to keep this in his head; should it prove to be useful later. Walking over to the chair Vegeta made himself comfortable covering himself with the TV blanket and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Stubborn Heads Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be on over the weekend so I'll just write as much as I can then and post later.  
> And if your following ask-the-ladies-of-dragonball (personal RP as CC, B and myself Khapi) then I warn you that Ill be posting some theoretical dicks here soon.....  
> Sorry if it seems short.....only 1,200 words this time....

Audra awoke with a start when her entire bed flipped over, putting her on the floor with the mattress and blankets on top of her. Completely forgetting the lovely dream of walking on the beach in moonlight.

“The FUCK!” She shouted, voice muffled by all the blankets over her head.

“Get up, woman! Training starts this morning. Downstairs, 10 minutes. We'll eat an hour after starting,” Vegeta called out in harsh voice, then headed downstairs.

“RAH!” The girl screamed, pushing the mess over her up and off her, causing a secondary crash. “The fucking hell, men are crazy...” Audra muttered to herself, as she picked herself out of the mess of blankets. She then went over to her closet and picked out her gi pants, a black sports bra, and a blue tank top. She wriggled into them, and then ran into the bathroom to wash her face, brush her hair and teeth. Finishing that, went back to her room and grabbed a pair of socks, sat down on the stairs, put them on, ran down the stairs, and slipped into her beat up sneakers.

Vegeta was leaning by the kitchen door, She passed him with no acknowledgment and filled up a water bottle with a few ice cubes, and filled it up half with Gatorade, and half with water. She felt a tapping on her shoulder, glancing over, she saw Vegeta point outside. She nodded, and followed him out the door into the cool morning air.

“So, before we get down to the _real_ training, I need to see where your at in your current skill level.” Vegeta remarked.  
“We need to factor in how strong you actually are compared to me. I don't know how much stronger, structurally speaking, you are compared to me.” Storm reasoned.

“What do you mean?” Inquired Vegeta. Annoyed by her interjection.

“Well, for instance, in your version of the universe, you get smashed into rocks, and you can get up again, right?”

Vegeta gave a small nod.

“The same thing happening to me, on this earth, would shatter my bones. I don't know if it would happen to you or not. I don't care to test this theory, because time in the hospital is expensive, and we don't have Dende or any Senzu beans.”

“Hm,” Vegeta gave a grunt.

“We need to be careful until we really figure out each other physical limits.”  
“Limitations are useless, And I have no physical limits, but considering your...fragility, I will make an exception. Now come at me.”

“Fragility my ass, you're definitely getting everything I've got!”

“Then bring it, I'm tired of waiting to see your so called 'skill'.”

The hour passed seemingly quickly after that. Vegeta blocked all of her attacks and when she tried holds he escaped fairly quickly (without breaking any of her bones). Audra on the other hand was becoming more and more frustrated with each block and counter Vegeta did. _Focus, control, redire-_

“GAHA! THAT HURT! LET GO!”

“I was tired of waiting for you to do something.”

Vegeta had managed to pin her arms to her sides, his chest to her back, in a reverse bear hug. A bruising one, and he certainly wasn't intending to let go anytime soon. Feeling her struggle was entertaining for a moment, then he got an idea. Setting his chin on her shoulder, mindful of her biting, he softly nibbled the exposed flesh. Feeling her body heat at his actions. Typical women.

“If this is your best then I am wasting my time with a weakling.”

' _Oh fuck that_ ' she had enough! Audra quickly raised her hands as much as she could, shifted her hips so her right leg could get behind his, driving her right arm into his hip and both fell to the ground. On impact she heard a satisfying grunt and his grip no longer pinned her. Before he could recover she rolled away from him and stood up once more. Front stance and ready for action.

Vegeta took his time returning to his regular posture, chuckling at her reaction. As well as being impressed by her breaking skills. Now how was her defense?

“Stuff it Vegeta are we training? Or are you just messing around!?”

“hmpf, with your skill this is toddler training.”

' _don't take the bait, focus, control..._ ' taking a moment to collect her thoughts she smirked. “At least this toddler is doing more than the skilled warrior, if this is training my little human brother could do better!” ' _redirect'_.

Vegeta frowned before rushing intending to hit her solar plexus and gut. Only to be redirected (barely) to the tree. Wounding his pride more than his nose. Rubbing the soreness, scowling now, he used his agility to get hold of her once more.

The rest of their training consisted of Vegeta getting various holds on Audra, her breaking out of them. With the occasional spar and water break in between.

“So where's Kitty? I didn't see her this morning.”

“The green bean took her for training, endurance running I believe.”

“Ah, I wonder if piccolo's apperating heavy weights...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty panted heavily, sweat tickling her neck and arms on their decent. Hands to her knees as she struggled for breath.

“KEEP UP!”

Kitty looked up for a moment before falling on her face as the weight on her back increased. Groaning under the new pressure of his shoulder weights on top of her already heavy garments and luggage tied to her back. Wheezing she managed to get on all fours seeing his mocosan boots before her nose.

'Y _ **ou'd kneel for him should he ask, don't deny it!**_ '

“Shut it” she mumbled before his foot pinned her head to the ground.

This was going to be some rough three days...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tori hummed in time of the upbeat song playing on the radio, tending to the small amount of dishes while figuring on what she and Audra could make for dinner. Swinging her hips she started impromptu dancing, mostly zumba but there was no one to judge, enjoying her moment of solitary interaction.

With her head in her own world it took longer for her to notice the radio signal fuzzing in and out, but she definitely felt the quake of the earth. Pausing for a moment she felt her neck hair rise...the last time that happened was....

“Shit!” she cursed. Running to the patio seeing Vegeta and Audra barely reaching the door. She opened it for them hearing Vegeta spitting curses in many languages. Her friend close behind.

“Tori lets grab the kit, just to be safe.” Audra recommended, reaching some drawers grabbing kitchen cloths.

By now electricity was sparking from any outlet, the ground shook vibrantly, and as Vegeta waited at the cusp of the stairs: the sound of the portal reached deafening levels. Tori and Audra stood behind him (Farther away from the door having talked to Kitty). When they all heard a splash, a crack, but instead of the silence after Piccolo and Vegeta appeared there was soft electrical crackling.

“Not human, or fully flesh at least.” Audra reasoned.

Vegeta remained silent descending the stairs cautiously as the narrow passage wouldn't offer much benefit should it be an enemy. As he took the last step his mind couldn't fathom what he was seeing.

“Women....get down here and tell me if this person is an enemy or not.” He said, refusing to raise his voice more than necessary.

The two friends shared a look of confusion. Following Vegeta down to the pool and peaking behind his body. Seeing yellow and blue electricity sizzle on the water's surface. But what made them gasp was the body sunken to the floor of the pool, gaping chest filled with wires and metal, the source of the electric discharges.

“17?”


	8. The Not-17, is not a fitting name.

“Who the fuck is 17?”

Tori turned her eye's away from the raven haired cyborg, wanting to look at the not-so-normal man, but also needing to answer Vegeta's question. But with the feeling of....off-ness she felt it made formulating an answer difficult.

“He's a cyborg created by a scientist to kill and destroy...” Audra answered.

“Well then I guess we let him drown.” Vegeta shrugged intent on returning to training.

“We don't know if that's true though...” Tori started.

“What makes you hesitate woman?” Vegeta snapped, “If it is a 'bot designed to kill and destroy why not let it rust?”

Tori looked back to the body, the distortions made by the electricity made the image harder to see, however the colors were off. Sure he still had strait black hair. But the scarf around his neck was bright blue instead of the orange she was familiar with, the shirt was (from what she could figure) was a midnight blue, and the jeans he should have been wearing were a dark gray instead of light blue. Plus she couldn't see any Red Ribbon Army logo.

“He doesn't look like the 17 we know.” Tori stated.

Vegeta growled, quickly diving into the water and pulling the body onto the walkway. Grumbling about 'weak heart' and 'weak human can't live with guilt' among other words. Grabbing Audra and dragging her back up the stairs.

“The hell are we going!?” She snapped.

“Training, if your idiot of a friend wants to die then so be it.”

Tori ignored her friend's protests, favoring her analysis of the not-17-17. The chest cavity was torn asunder, wires were live and sparking. Oil and other liquids trickled throughout his frame, staining the metal within. It looked almost similar to a surgery she watched online. With no doctors patching and fixing.

Wanting to learn more about this not-17, Tori ran from the pool, up the stairs, and out the back to Audra's garage where inside she grabbed what she knew to be electric and water resistant gloves, a handful of small clamps, duck and electrical tape, and surge capers running back to the unconscious not-17. Hearing Audra yelling as she sparred.

Tori paused for a moment, feelings of unworthiness and unknown overwhelming her. She wasn't a technician or engineer, she was CPR and first aid certified for humans. This was out of her league. Shaking her head from the negative ideas she stepped closer setting her tools close and putting on the gloves.

' _It's just like a body, stop the flow of blood...er oil....and let the patient rest._ ' She thought, getting to work on halting the flow of fluid. Once done she set about capping the live wires. Then reattaching similarly colored wires and tubes with the tape. She didn't know how to repair the burns or melted metal so those would have to wait. Circuitry and hard drives were beyond her realm of knowledge. Maybe, Kitty, Kitty's uncle or a hardware store could fix those.

Lost in her musings she was unaware of the yellow eye's that (tried) to watch her actions. Feeling the work done in his internals he figured she was the one that repaired, or at least tried, the most life threatening injuries. However the low energy was causing his eye's to flicker open and close before finally falling offline as his processor set about repairing his coding.

By the time Tori was done patching up their latest guest, Vegeta and Audra were finished training for the evening. Audra immediately checked on Tori, seeing the mechanical fluids all over her friends chest, gloves, and around the body it was any wonder their guest was still functioning or they hoped.

“'Geta! Help us get 17 out of here!” Audra yelled.

“Why don't you do it yourself!”

“I can't lift tons of metal you ass! Now get down here!”

“No.”

Audra growled, cursing Vegeta and his princely ass, joining her friend in dragging the metal man to the bottom of the stairs. Seeing the prince at the top

“Vegeta at least get him up the stairs!” Audra growled, worn out and willing to beat his sorry ass with the frying pan again. Felt good last time.

“Say please.”

“Humility lessons from the ego maniac, now I've seen it all. Hey Tori what does it say about a prince of Saiyans if his human pupil is still working out while said prince watches?” Audra asked.

“Lazy would be the first word that comes to mind, cruel, and unworthy of the throne or title would be next.” Tori replied, recognizing the bait.

Vegeta growled, his Ki spiking before rushing down, grabbing the cyborg, and unceremonially dropping the body at the top of the stairs. Walking off with a strut. That woman knew where to push his pride.

“Hehehe, 1-0 in my favor.” Audra whispered, smirking triumphantly.

Giggling both women walked up the stairs, simultaneously deciding to take the not-17 to Audra's father's camera repair shop. Seeing as it was closer and there were tools available should they need to make any more adjustments, it made sense. Taking one arm each they dragged the body down the hall taking the second door on the right.

The room itself was spacious. On the left wall were baskets filled with various tech, labeled alphabetically. The opposite wall from the door had a metal table attached to a wench system so heavy items such as wide lens, or panoramic cameras that her father made could be transferred from a wagon to the table with ease. The right wall held all the tools, neatly organized and hanged up on hooks, cords rolled and secured. The lighting was bright, with the few lamps around the table.

Audra and Tori managed to get not-17 in the center of the room. Let go of the arm, Audra kept Tori cyborg watching while she got the tabled lowered. The old lawn mower engine was, old, still functioning well enough to be put to use. Turing the power on, with Audra at the command hub she lowered the table down as close to the ground as the limited system would allow. Turning off the table wench and dragging not-17 onto the table with Tori. Going through the process of lifting not-17 with the wench system before bidding her friend good night. Not in the mood for food.

Tori returned the departing greet, promising to follow soon. Returning her gaze to the cyborg noticing leaks in her work. And the lack of the RR symbol. While grabbing the tape once more she began to ramble. Unaware of his recording system which was active.

“I kinda like this look for you. It's nice, doesn't have that bad biker or gang member feel to it. Colors are nice too, they match. You're definitely not the kill and destroy, world will end, 17 I remember...But who are you? Like what's your purpose back in your world?” She paused in her rambling looking at her grease covered hands. “Ew, I don't get how Kitty likes this kind of stuff.” grabbing the dirty washcloth she wiped her hands rambling on. “I mean it's beneficial considering the tech in this world but does it have to have oils and slippery gunk? I wonder what your eye's look like-”

Tori choked on her words when she looked back to his face. The yellow eye's setting off alarm bells in her head. Wondering why Gero of the normal DBZ line didn't choose yellow, it was unsettling to say the least. Her brown eye's in a ' _oh god I'm dead_ ' look, locked with ' _I'm tired and don't know what the hell is going on_ ' yellow.

Both stared, neither moved, and Tori was imagining Vegeta laughing and dancing on her grave.

“What's your name?”

Tori startled, blinking the image away, before getting enough brain power to reply. “What?”

“What is your name?” Patiently asked the yellow eyed 17.

“Tori...what's yours?” She replied.

“Citrine.” He answered, closing his eye's once more.

'Citrine huh? Fitting name.' Tori thought. Waiting to see if he would awaken. After a few minutes of silence she walked to the desk near the door, grabbed a piece of paper (that wasn't scribbled on) and left him a note on who to call if he needed anything. Then joined her friend, who immediately demanded she take a shower, before going to sleep.

!@#$%^&*()

In the mountains to the north a small fire burned bright. It's warmth comforting the sore muscles of Kitty who sat next to Piccolo, tired from the trek (and ungodly amount of weight on her back). Her eye's narrowed not in contemplation, but exhaustion. While her mentor floated effortlessly meditating to her right.

As her body and mind slowly succumbed to the natural tiredness, she mumbled unintelligibly.

“Fires pretty...That what Ki looks like?” She paused, yawning, “If a raven is like a writing desk then how can a toad be a biology book? Why 42?”

“Go to sleep.” Piccolo grumbled.

Kitty thought for a moment, scooting over to him, and leaned her head on his thigh. “Comfy” she sighed, immediately falling into slumber.

Piccolo stilled, bated breath, tense grip, sighing at her innocence. Reminiscent of Gohan, without the snoring. He peaked at his student, seeing the serenity and simple pleasure she had while sleeping. A unnecessary jealousy on his part. Taking a risk he brought his hand upon her head, feeling soft fluff beneath his palm.

A small sigh, left her lips, shifting to grip his leg with one arm, pushing her head encouragingly into his hand. Piccolo stroked her head, hearing the soft purr escape her.

'Fitting name.' He thought. Observing her reactions before resuming his meditation. Stars twinkling lightly in the black abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could hear your thoughts.........  
> "what about Tori? Are you forgetting Tori? Doesn't everyone deserve love?"  
> WELL GUESS WAT: I remembered Tori!  
> TAKE THAT TORIYAMA: THAT"S FOR DROPPING LAUNCH!


	9. Bonds begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck......I'm sorry it took so long for an update, I'm finally out of my depressive flunk, I'm settled in with my college courses (math is kicking my ass!) and I got a chance to finish this chapter! YAY FOR ALL OF YOU!!!!
> 
> And to a few newer comments:  
> The Fan: Hi again! I must be meeting your expectations if you commented again. I hope this chapter helps with the itch for more.  
> Lee: I SHALL ACCEPT ALL LOVE I KNOW I NEED IT!!!!!!!! And I'm guessing you've enjoyed the entrance of mirror-verse 17 let me know how much the not 17 is loved~ I'll try not to stop writing but on the first of every month mind shooting me an ask on my tumblr? just a "hay you haven't posted on world's encounter in the last month, this is a reminder that people love it and wanna read the porn bits!" IDK when it will be done, but I do know how it will end~~~~~*evil cackling*
> 
> Here is chapter neuf (nine for non french peeps).

Three day's passed with relative scheduling. Vegeta and Audra would be the first to awaken, followed by Tori. Whom would make breakfast and check on Citrine, taking any advice of his on repairs...Blueprints were hard to read for her. The two would talk softly when he had the energy and she wasn't busy. Kitty and Piccolo would run, did run, from dawn to dusk, occasional water breaks in between. They ran in a large circle in the mountains, and most certainly made use of the terrain.

Noon was when the two trekkers returned. Kitty red faced and panting, gratefully accepting the water skin Piccolo offered. Opting to sit on the green grass and let the water run down her head.

“How do you do this every day?” She asked.

“Repetition, practice...But you did well for the first endurance run.” Piccolo replied, deciding to watch for any signs of pain or trouble in his pupil.

“Heh, first? There's gonna be more? GAH!” she sighed in exasperation, flopping onto her back, relaxing at the coldness of the ground.

“Kitty?!”

“Not moving! Too sore!”

“But we got another guest!” Audra retorted, “And we have little idea on how to fix him.”

Kitty frowned, sitting back up her despite her back protesting at the movement. She looked at Audra, noticing the bruises and sandwich. “Training with 'Geta?”

“Yep.”

“Awesome...now who am I fixing? Please tell me I have blue prints to work off of.”

“Your not working on anything, You're graduating first!”

“Hey Tori.”

Piccolo watched the three women chat like songbirds. Many of the subjects soaring over his head. Just as he was about to go meditate that soft voice held him still.

“Hey Piccolo? Would you be willing to attend my graduation?”

“I would stand out among the crowd.”

“Give me a moment to do some research, we may be able to convince people your from the middle east or India, somewhere where the clothing style also allows men to wear head coverings.”

A single brow raised in question.

“Don't have to go if you don't want to. But if you did there are styles out there that are not far for your normal dress.”

There was a pause in the conversation. Piccolo mulled over the idea, not really interested in standing in a crowd.

“Do you humans not celebrate an occasion with a gathering?”

“A party? Yeah but that was just going to be us coming here possibly with some hard lemonade and other alcohol. The graduation itself is for recognition of the accomplishments done by the graduating class. But if your good with a small party then so am I. But you can't go onto the roof for meditation till midnight.”

Piccolo nodded once, content with the agreement. Following her into the house, where lunch was set out on the table. Sandwiches again. Audra and Vegeta already diving in.

“Hey Kitty, Citrine's awake, I thought you could look him over before you got ready.” Tori said, putting the last cup on the drying rack.

“Citrine? Like the gemstone?”

“You should see his eye's~” Tori remarked dreamily. Snapping quickly to her main thought. “by the way your outfit along with your cap and gown are in the first master bedroom, along with the matching flats.

“Thanks, where's our latest guest?”

“Camera repair room.”

“Cyborg?”

“Yep, I already did what I could. Citrine will explain the rest, maybe you can understand his tech babble.”

Kitty chuckled lightly heading down the hall while responding.“I don't know everything, hell the medical work you did probably helped him more than...” she paused. The kitchen and dinning room remained still till Kitty's excited squeak and babbling broke the spell. Tori got her lunch and the hard-headed duo resumed munching and slurping.

“Your eye's are amazing! I'm kitty, the supposed geek. You are?”

“Tori already relayed my designation didn't she?” Citrine asked.

“It takes me a while to remember names to faces, and I'm guessing you had a nasty run in with Nitron. What are your vital levels at and are there secondary systems that need to be checked?”

“Citrine. Yes. Biological organs are all intact thanks to Tori, secondary mechanical systems that need repairs are secondary respiratory system, sensors in chest cavity, left arm, and re-calibrations needed in the right optic, multiple connectors and tubes need to be replaced as they are far damaged than what duct tape can do. Everything else can be repaired via medical nanites and self repair codes in the main hard drives.”

“I guessing the medical nanites are already at work?”

“Correct.”

“And might I say: Citrine is a nice name for you.”

“My creator believe that as well.”

“I can't really work on you right now but a can jot down things I'll need to help you out. What would be the best materials to use in your repairs with two alternatives?”

“Magnesium would be the preferred metal used however titanium or beryllium will work just as well. You would be creating the replace tubes in my system along with minor but crucial metal plates and casings.”

Kitty paused for a moment. “the estimated weight of each metal needed for repairs?”

“If the metal used is Magnesium the amount need for repairs is 2300 grams, same for the alternatives. If you were to create a mix of the three then it would only be 783 grams each.”

Grabbing the calculator tucked in the blue print desk Kitty quickly typed some numbers in then sighing softly. Smiling at Citrine “Do you have blueprints of what needs to be repaired or are you staying awake and walking me through the process?”

“I have been told by your friend that you are not capable of reading my language as it is written with Namekian, Latin, and Japanese as bases. So I will remain awake.”

“Right, painkillers work on you?”

“I would need a larger dose than what you would consider sane.”

“Alright, I'll call a buddy of mine who can get the metals then get to work on you when they arrive. You've lived three day's hopefully they'll arrive quickly.”

“I reiterate: The life threatening injuries were to my biology, the heart, lungs, and fabricated skin. Tori has staved off my death by five months and has been certain that I remain in peek biological condition.”

“Honor bound are you?” Kitty asked, texting her friend.

“I have no currency that would suffice, and Tori has refused my platinum bracelet as payment for her service. I am well aware that she could have let me drown so I am in debt to her and now you.”

“Was the bracelet of sentimental value to you?”

“It belonged to my mother.”

“That's why she didn't accept, nor will I so don't offer. All I ask is a chance to see another's work.”

“You are interested in what makes me live?”

“Your creator was a scientist was he not?”

“You are a bio-engineer like him?”

“Not to that degree but I am aware of the basics and can make repairs if I know what I'm doing.” Kitty smiled, her pride getting the better of her.

“He would have adored your enthusiasm Kitty.”

“Would have? What-”

Before she could finish Audra burst in the room, slamming the door behind her. The door vibrated harshly at the pounding of fists.

“YOU BRAT HOW DARE YOU EAT THE LAST SANDWICH!”

“I'm getting more tonight geez, don't kill the person who makes it possible to feed you!”

“YOU BETTER YOU I'LL MAKE SURE SUDAY WILL BE HELL!”

With that Vegeta and his growling stomach marched off. Audra sunk to the ground with relief. Seeing Kitty and Citrine staring at her she smirked. Then frowned.

“Kitty you do know you have two graduations to attend to right? It's almost time to head down to the community college.”

“Ah! Right, I'll have the metals by tomorrow so we'll get on those repairs then. Okay?” Kitty asked, writing some last minute notes on her phone.

“I will rest until then. Good night.”

“Not yet, you have to eat!” Tori barged in, ignoring the yelp of Audra. “Hey kitty I'll be done in a minute or two then we'll head out.”

“Kay Tori Have fun with your boyfriend.”

There was another pause. Tori fumed silently before grabbing the screwdriver on the nearest surface. Throwing it at kitty who was already running down the hall laughing with Audra on her tail.

“YOU DO KNOW WE'RE GONNA BE IN THE SAME CAR RIGHT?!” Tori yelled after the two. Huffing in embarrassment. “Sorry about those two...”

“It is alright, It reminds be of Cell's children.” Citrine smiled softly.

“I keep forgetting your from the mirror verse. Eat up.”

Five minutes later Kitty was down the steps blue gown and cap already over her kakies and T-shirt. Audra was sparring with Vegeta, mostly reviewing weaknesses. Piccolo was no where to be seen. Tori had finished with Citrine making sure he finished the small bowl of rice before settling down for the night. The two dragging Audra away from Vegeta and saying goodbye to the fuming price. Driving away to the final gathering of students.

 


	10. Tense Graduations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GOT TO WORK ON THIS FUCKING GOD WRITERS BLOCK IS SUCK A BITCH  
> Anyhow here's the graduation that was promised.

The drive down the mountain was silent, after a nice smack to the head from Tori to Kitty, The curvature of the road providing some entertaining sights. Almost run-overs of the native squirrels, birds, and the stray deer near mile marker 8. The graduation itself would start at two. Leaving them an extra hour to chat, mingle, and thank various people attending the ceremony.

“I can't believe I spent over 12 years for a handshake and a piece of paper...”

“You're just realizing this Kitty?”

“Just cause I'm I scientist doesn't mean I'm brilliant at everything Tori, and did you have to hit so hard?” Kitty asked, rubbing the rising bump.

“Not really, but it was fun!”

“Meanie!”

“Guys! I will pull off the road and let you two walk!”

Two sighs, followed closely by a soft smack, were heard as Audra kept driving on, braking for a corner. Flipping on the left turn signal, she managed to find a parking spot on the lower floor of the city parking garage, only a couple of blocks from the college audatorium.

“Alright, grab everything, and your phones!” Audra got out holding the door open waiting for the others to grab their handbags before locking the car then shutting her own door, waiting until everybody else got out and then huffed.

“Ready?” Tori asked.

“Ready, as I'll ever be.” said Kitty. Straitening the blue cap and gold cord.

“Ok, you guys got your phones in case we get separated and need to find each other?” Audra asked.

“Yep.”

“Yeah.”

“Kitty what time is the graduation supposed to be over?”

“Should be over at three. No pomp or circumstance, not even a graduating video! Gods above college graduations are a bore! Just a lot of names...” Kitty pouted, hefting the black purse on her shoulder. “Starts at one-thirty and all the students need to be in the back, so I will be there until they call names. I'll see you at the social gathering!” She stated, walking off down the street.

“Where's the gathering?” Tori called.

“I'll be at the community center on Rothens Street, There's a few others that anyone can visit on main and Brothens, but I was requested to that one by the board, business and what not. Save me at four.” She cheekily replied, passing by the antique store with an 'oo'.

“Well what do you want to do? We have half an hour before the entire list is announced.” Tori asked, walking juxtaposed to Audra.

“Simple: find the best seats in the house. Kitty's mom wanted pictures and that place will be packed!”

 

!@#$%^&*()

 

“And with light hearts, and well wishes to all, we congradulate the graduating class of 2002!”

Caps, cheers and claps eruped into the air as the last words from the president of Riverside college rang through the hall. Camera shatters, flashes and indication noises joined the symphony of celebration. The Audatorium of 1,500 thousand people warm, chittering, and welcoming the upcoming parties.

As the building emptied two lone figures stood in the shadows of the great dome. Having heard the entire ceremony.

“You're getting soft.”

“And you didn't have to follow.”

 

!@#$%^&*()

 

“It's absolutly astounding! Small homes, completely self sufficient, for the homeless? Such a kind heart for one with intelligence like yours.”

“It has been one of many charity works that I've been planning, All I need now are supporters and volunteers.”

“Well I'm sure you'll find many corperate leaders that share your vision, I wish you the best of luck.”

“Your wishes are welcomed Mrs. Hampshire, Enjoy the rest of the eavening!”

Kitty remained in her business mask until the elder lady had joined another group of gossipers. Dropping the smile for a pout of irritation. ' _Dam rich people.'_ she thought to herself. ' _So few left with the true concept of chairity, always expecting something physical or self benifical out of agreements.'_

“Engjoying youself Ms. Blake?”

Plastering her fake face once more Kitty turned towards the teasing male voice, looking up into the blue eyed, blond haired, prince of beauty and poshness, she broadened her smile. “Oh I'm  _dazzled_ at the quality of my recent social interactions. Nothing but gossip, and beauty tips and “ _oh darling you're young why don't you find a nice man and settle down?”._

The young man laughed. “Ah monchari, tis the nature of gatherings. Business and gossip are all you need to get to the top.”

“Methodical manipulation and blackmail you mean?”

“You wound me.”

“Nothing there to wound Alexand.” Checking her phone she made way to escape the stuffy croud of tycoons and economic tyrannts. “I apoligise however I have pervious engagements that require my attention.”

“Returning to your laboratory so soon? We will never see you again mademoiaselle!”

“Ah I'll need supplies and supporters so maybe on a blue moon you'll see me once more.”

“Then I shall wait for the beauty of night, au revreir Ms. Blake.”

“Adeu Monsieur Alexand.”

tossing the cheap cup in the trash and waving to the secuirity outside the entrance Kitty brsikly walked in the afternoon city, sending a quick text to Audra, deciding to take a decent walk on her way to the car. Passing the various shops, galleries, and shows. Neon lights flickering off and on as shadows played against the buildings.

The path she walked happened to pass a pub, once she had frequent before, and she was hungry. Cheap cheeses and crackers never really filled her up. Checking her pocket she had $7 dollars, enough for some sweet potatoe fries. A true smile on her face as she entered the pub.

“Eh! Congrats on the gradutuation ella! What can I get for you?”

“Hola Elana, basket of sweet fries to go please. I still have a high school deploma to get!” Kitty replied grasping the offered hand of her latina friend.

“Ah Such strange country, graduating college before high school? Es loco I say.” Elena said shaking her head while copping away.

“Well I can't argue with that amiga, hopefully the new blood with start setting this country back into shape.”

“I'll pray to that!”

The two continued chatting admis the rucus of the football watchers and roudy patrons. Sharing their day and giggling at the rediculous antics of the drunks nearby. Pleasently warm in mood Kitty left the $7 for Elena. _'Yes I know sweet fries are $2, consider the rest a tip.'_ bidding her farwell as she nibbled on the fries. Taking leave for the car where Audra and Tori now waited for her.

“Took you long enough! You're sharing right?” Audra groused through the open window, smirking at the to go box in Kitty's hand.

“Of course, split the rest between the two of you, I've had my third.” Kitty replied opening the dorr to the car and blucking in. “Why didn't you guys save me?”

“It's only 3:30pm Kitty, you told us to save you at 4pm.” Tori sassed. Tossing a small fry into the air and catching it in her mouth.

“You are evil, nothing but business and 'you should settle down now' talks from corperate wives. I swear if the world was based on compassion and empathy rather than selfishness and monatary gain the world would be better off.”

“True that.” Audra cheered, using a fry as a champain glass in a figurative toast. Chewing on the food while reversing out of the parking garage.

It didn't take long for the three to return to the small town. Having stopped by the house to check up on the occupents, and touch up on make-up. The trio quietly sat in their reserved places as the much more personal graduation took place.

Speech after speech, the choir and band having their moment, scholarships, where all presented in orderly manner. A senior video designed with the idea of a vlog had the audience in tears. The principle being the sweet grandfather figure was the last to pass his wisdom to the new adults. And at 7:42pm the little town in the mountains was filled with the cheers, whistles, and hollars of graduating students and the proud members of the community.

“The graduating class has been gracious enough to provide dinner and dessert for the entire town, both are waiting for everyone in the field. So let us continue the celebration!”

With that the town was gathered outside in the lit field as everyone enjoyed their hotdog or hamberger. Chatting, congradulating, with the ocasional friendly brawl. Dispite the 60 ish temperature everyone was warm. Even the dreeeze couldn't dampen the flame of joy.

As the sun set in the west some of the local loggers pilled their scrap wood in the basball dimond, creating a bon fire as the chill became more apparent. Tori was laughing along with Kitty and some underclassmen when a hand made itself at home on her shoulder. Turning she gasped at the yellow eye's that met her own.

“You're supposed to be resting!”

“Couldn't pass up the opportunity for a party now can I?”

“Citrine?”

“I congradulate you on your recent success Kitty, and I do look forward to assisting on any of your future endevors.”

“Well thanks, But you sould sit down at least. Recovering from lung cancer does take time and energy.”

Cathing on to her bluff, Tori tucked herself at Citrines side, making it appear as if he needed support. “Yeah kemo is not a forgiving treatement.”

Citrine already sluggish from his long walk to the town, egerly sat on the petrified log, settling his head aginast Tori to further their ruse. “Junior and princess send their praises, and egerly await for your return.”

Audra, Kitty, and the two underclassmen that remained in their group, snortted at the nicknames.

As the hour grew late and the fire died down. Tori, Kitty, Audra, and Citrine remained huddled in their group. With a few adults and firemen around the dimond they all quietly chattered umongst themselves.

“I have to be honest with you all, and don't let the other two know I said anything.” Citrine whispered urgently, figuiring now to be the best time to relay his reasoning for coming.

“What is it Trine?” Tori asked. Not really likeing the taunt tone.

“I woke up at 5:27pm as a result of an unknown energy burst.”

“Could it just be your systems mistaking Vegeta and Piccolo sparring?” Kitty inquired.

“There's a .0012% chance that is true. However when my scans finally pinpointed the scource of the energy it was on the opposite side of the planet.”

“Freak storm? I heard there was a typhoon going on in the east Africa area.” Audra reasoned.

“Possibility of that is .032%. I have my suspicions but I believe the energy belonged to Nitron, or possibly a goons of his.”

“Souldn't we let Vegeta and Piccolo know about your findings?” Tori asked.

“They will most likely try to find alternative reasons for my findings as you all have. For now my systems are taxed and most likely unrelyable, on the other hand I'd rather not withhold information that may be vital to his defeat.”

“I'll see to it that your systems are repaired ASAP that way if this energy pops up again we can be certain about the results.”

“But what should we do if your scans pick up something again?”

“I can still do a basic scan of the energy when it appears, location, time of arrival and departure included. I can note if there is a frequency and similarity so that we can be certain this energy is friend or foe.”

“Sounds good. Shall we head home then. Cause I'm sure we're all exhausted.”

“Agreed.”

“Same.”

“No arguments from me, To the bat mobile!”

The drive back was solom and quiet as the forest that surrounded them. And as everyone settled in for the night all of them could help but feel the tightening tension in the air.

 


	11. Interlude

The words were blurry as Gohan read his history book. Names, dates, and historical information lost to his nervous mind. Normally reading or doing his homework would put his mind at ease. But this...this felt like Namek all over again.

The sporratic appeance of Nitron throughout the world pinged his senses, and the other available Z warriors, but when they got to Nitrons energy he would vanish through a black portal. Leaving a distroyed town or ruined crops or completely obliterated mountains behind. If the quick apperance and disappearance wasn't bad enough they had already lost two of their best fighters. Vegeta was the recent victum only a few hours ago he was thrown into one of Nitrons portals, but the first.

Probably the source of his nervousness and inattention.

Before Nitron's appearance it had been a fairly normal day. He along with Piccolo and Krillen were sparring in the desert. A free-for-all brawl. Trading blows, kicks, and hits. The world was a blurr as he and Piccolo teamed against Krillen. Whom was all smiles and laughs.

“Hey why so serious guys? Loosen up a bit!”

“This is a sparring, not a meet-and-beat.”

“HAHA Meet-and-beat, that's great! We should make that happen. I'm sure Vegeta would like that!”

All of them stilled Piccolo realizing the lack of commitment from both Gohan and Krillen, whom was nursing a forming bruise, and Gohan was positively passive. All of them silently agreed to take a break. Flying to the oasis nearby. Piccolo took to his meditation along the edge of the lake. Where Gohan and Krillen striped and swam in the water.

“You do know Vegeta's leaving the planet to train right?” Gohan remind gently.

“Oh? I thought he would want to stay and spar...or get another chance to beat us all into a bloody pulp. At least Chichi is letting you train in the afternoon!” Krillen remarked, floating on the water.

Gohan smiled, “I have to admit I was worried mom would say no.”

“I was too, I'm glad she was open to a bargain.”

“Arn't we supposed to be plowing a field?”

“mhm!”

“When were we supposed to do that.”

“Late spring, or early summer.”

“Huh, today's the last day of spring.”

Both of them were silent, the water gently lapping against their bodies as Gohan's revelation set in, Krillen slowly sank below the surface letting his air bubbles float and pop next to him. Gohan stayed floating watching his father's friend with more amusement then exasperation. When Krillen's head appeared above the surface he seemed to be mock glaring at him.

“blurble blub?”

“Mom said we had to plow the fields at the end of spring or before summer, today would be the optimal day to do it.”

“blrb....”

The next moment Gohan was underwater, holding his breath at krillen's wave of water forced him under. When Gohan surfaced with a gasp he smiled. Quickly retaliating with rapid fire splashes. Dissolving into a water war. Their laughter ringing out in the desert. When they finally calmed down they both resumed their floating, watching the sun and the occasional wispy cloud float by.

"We'll get to the fields tomorrow. They can last another day without us."

Gohan hummed his agreement. this was relaxing and even he was reluctant to work. shutting his eye's and slowing his breath Gohan opted to meditate lightly in the water. Feeling the contrast of the suns heat with the water of the oasis on his small body. The sounds of water lapping against him and the beating of his heart were soothing. But the taste of sand was grating against his nose and tongue. The energy of the dessert was like a soft buzz, anticipating the night when life showed itself.

Gohan frowned as the buzzing didn't stop. Usually his flow would break when he got to the energy of the area, the vastness of earth too much for his mind for now, but the anticipation feeling didn't leave...nor did the buzzing.

If anything it got louder.

Sinking Gohan was rocked at the sudden shift of power near them. The waves of energy (the same buzzing he realized) tossing Krillen and himself out of the water. Quickly grabbing the thin tree Gohan watched blearily as the water whirled and rose, forming a sphere, at the center he felt a dark energy clawing at the water. Like a baby dinosaur hatching, but with more aggression and hate thrown into the lashings. The water seemed to loose it's blue hue with each strike, poisoning it with an inky blackness that reminded Gohan of space.

With a sharp crack and a wound to his senses the water evaporated. Floating above the groove where he was happily floating a few moments ago was what seemed to be a man. Taller than Piccolo but dressed like royalty. His GI was a dark blue with embroidered spirals of white. Boots and gloves were black with the same white woven in. Everything about this man was sharp: his nose, chin, ears, there were added spines on his gloves and shoulder guards. but what caught gohan was the strangers eye's: black with a spiral galaxy, with unique star colors flickering brightly in both the dark sclera and the galactic iris. At this point Gohan realized the white embroidery was flickering and moving much like the stars in his eyes.

If it wasn't for the dark intentions in the strangers aura Gohan would have been enamored.

"Finally," The man said, his voice seemingly echoing eternity as he spoke. "I am free."

When the man started turning to look around, Gohan noticed the veins around his hairline pulsing black blood against white star skin, adding to the creepy factor. Now that he thought about it: the veins were only black on the outline of their face, not flowing like regular blood. And the strangers energy pulsed in time with the bulging of the veins.

As soon as he made that comparison Gohan was flailing against the hand that was choking him. Staring into the otherworldly eyes as he fought for his life.

"Why the Kais let you live I will never know." The man tilted his head smiling softly while the grip tightened. "You are weak," all the stars flashed red in the mans pupil, "Pathetic," Yellow this time. "bugs that can barely comprehend the power that towers over you all." Endless black.

Gohans vision was going out, his struggles slowing, till he hanged limply in the mans hold. When he was dropped to the ground he gave a shaky gasp, feeling the boot resting in his head. "Something I intend to corr-ACK!!!"

Gohan was fighting the burning fire in his lungs and the urge to sleep. His senses couldn't keep up with the fight between the stranger and Piccolo. Gohan thought he heard Piccolo call him or Krillen but he wasn't to sure. He felt someone shaking him, a blob of orange in his line of vision. When he heard Piccolo scream he shot up, his body protesting the action, trying to watch what was happening.

Piccolo and the stranger were trading blows. The spiked knuckles cutting deep into Piccolo's flesh, and any retaliation done by his mentor was met with smug indifference. Before Gohan colasped He saw something black form on the ground, and the stranger kicking Piccolo's body downwards. Then he couldn't sense Piccolo's energy. The dark portal closing as soon as the body went through.

"W-where did y-you send him? W-here's Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan managed to wheeze out.

The stranger smiled softly, then shrugged. "Oblivion."

That had been a day ago. One day since Mr. Piccolo was sent to 'oblivion' which Gohan figured was some sort of purgatory. And now Vegeta was in that same hell.  
Nitron's energy appeared again, and Gohan waited, feeling the others heading in the direction of his reappearance. Tein, yamcha, and Krillen were the only ones there. and they were also just observing-if the lowering of their CHI was any indication- Watching and feeling as Nitron destroyed another city. sending the citizens through those portals or being evicerated by blasts.

' _Why did you not come back when we asked Porunga dad.'_ Gohan thought gloomily. Watching the feint flashes of light on the horizon from his window. Krillen had said that Nitron was leaving guardians, protectors, and Kais alone to let them watch those they protect suffer at his hands.  
As Gohan tried to return to his book he idly thought if his life was his purgatory: too weak to do anything, but strongest of them all.

_'Please come home.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS FIGHTING ME, then I got a new laptop with a smaller keyboard and I had to get used to that and UGH
> 
> So I'm going to either work on this or Guardian of Mine and get as many chapters done as I can before i got back to school. (9/26 :P) be prepared for more chapters in the span of a month then silence.


	12. Die Hard for all your explosion porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FOUND MOTIVATION< IT WAS RIGHT NEXT TO THE FEW REMAINING FUCKS I GIVE!!!!!  
> Nah kidding, I really got to thank Wasabimama for her wonderful comment for giving me the motivation and a lot of squeeling noises. And i did mention an after-after party with the group so here it is.

Audra was the first one through the doors. Tori followed behind her with Citrine leaning against her as they walked down the main hall. Kitty brought up the rear locking the door behind her. All four of them were exhausted mentally, Citrine physically, and were fully intending to climb into bed when they heard the Tv...moan?

Kitty and Audra shared a glance as Tori led Citrine to the repair room, shaking her head: mentally reaffirming that she would not investigate that noise. Leaving her friends to discuss Tv privileges to their trainers.

Audra growled and swore under her breath marching to the end of the hall and turning right to the living room, Kitty following close. The first thing they saw was Vegeta grinning like a canary catching cat, Piccolo curious yet blushing like a grape. Then the noise: the large Tv next to the entrance was on, the volume wasn't overwhelming but the noises from the lady on the screen was. Kitty glance at the screen curious as to what specifically they were watching, turned red, then turned away from the Tv and the two fighters, dashing to the kitchen for something t drink. Audra was fuming. She marched up to the coffee table snatched the remote before Vegeta could grab it: and turned the Tv off.

“Oh come on!” Vegeta growled.

“Oh Jerk Off! Perfectly good shower near the pool for your use or up the stairs, tell me were you going to pay my parents back for buying that channel!”

“You pay for specific shows? Ridiculous, and frankly what I watch while you're off doing childish things is none of your business.” Vegeta grumbled. Folding his arms over his chest. Sitting cross-legged on the chair. Staring Audra down.

“What you choose to watch happens to add onto the bill that MY family pays. And Honestly if you're going to watch Porn you could use the computer, the internet is faster and no commercials.” Audra explained. Noticing Piccolo shift uncomfortably, good.

“I did, then Green Bean got curious so I switched it to the Tv so he could see better.”

“I doubt that.”

“You're calling me a liar?”

“No I'm calling you a moocher, cause I know for a fact that those channels were locked when I left, and I gave you access to the computer.”

“If you'll excuse me I'm going to meditate.” Piccolo interjected moving to stand.

“Sit your green ass down cause you have to know these things too-” Audra pointed a finger at piccolo, waiting till he sat back down on the couch. “Now, I've got no problem with you watching Tv but if a channel asks you if your willing to pay for it don't. That's my families money you're spending, so unless yyou intend to pay back in cash the monthly increase for those new channels don't go buying shit. Got it?”

Both grumbled in affirmation.

“Good. I'll be back in a moment.” Audra finalized. Returning the remote to the coffee table, then walked away form them, up the stairs, and to the shower.

Both men stayed silent, listening to the sound of running water upstairs an in the kitchen. Then the microwave humming, followed quickly by popping. There were clinks and hisses while the popping continued in the kitchen.

Piccolo glanced to Vegeta, finding the prince both broody and irritated. So he took a chance: “How do women do that?”

“What?” Snapped Vegeta. More surprised than irritated at the question. The microwaved dinged three times.

“She just pinned us both with a look and a finger, maybe they have more complex powers than we first thought.” Piccolo explained. Hearing a soft clatter of things being placed on something. Then saw Kitty walking towards them with a bowl of Popcorn, three shot glasses, and a bottle of vodka.

“No that's the power every woman has when they're in rage mode, be glad she didn't bite your heads off.” Kitty replied placing the tray on the table, then went back to the kitchen, returning with a six pack of beer and a bottle of soda. “'Sides there are shows that have sex in them that wont get you in trouble.” She said, the blush she managed to reduce returned full force after saying that. Handing the beer to Vegeta.

“It's also more effective against people who find the female respectable or admirable. Glad to know you both respect her.” Kitty finished. Pouring the vodka into the shot glasses. Handing one to Piccolo. Before sitting between them.

“She's a decent fighter.” Piccolo remarked. Accepting the small glass. Hearing a _kissh_ from Vegeta opening a beer.

“Hmpf, definitely a mouth to her.” Vegeta gripped, taking a swig.

“It still worked on you...” Kitty mumbled, hearing Vegeta choke on his drink. “Any who! To a new chapter of life!” She cheered raising her shot then gulping it down in one go, wheezing at the burn.

Piccolo looked at the drink, sniffed it, and grimaced. Setting it back on the tray as Kitty got another shot ready. And Vegeta looked at the can in his hand in curiosity.

“Tastes like piss.”He scoffed. Then took another drink.

“Dude not cool, you started without me!” Tori jested. Having made sure Citrine was asleep and any further noise would not disturb him.

“Then take a glass and choose a movie! I was thinking Kingsman, the guys are wanting pornography tonight.” Kitty snarked, holding one out for Tori to take. When the other shot left her grip she quickly clinked it gently with Tori's shot then both ladies downed the shot. Shivering and making faces at the taste.

Tori returned the glass to the tray for Kitty to fill again. Turning towards the cabinet near the Tv she perused the DvD collection picking out Kingsman, with Die Hard 4 and SAW.

Meanwhile Audra had finished up her wash, and came back down the stairs in her black pajamas, light material, and Eevee slippers, to which Kitty awwwed at. Audra went strait to the tray and grabbed the shot that Piccolo rejected and downed it with no problem, taking the bottle from Kitty and in quick succession downed two more, Muttering about jackasses in traffic. She placed the bottle back on the tray and grabbed a handful of popcorn Then took residence on the leather couch near the window. Popping popcorn into her mouth occasionally. Watching Tori put in the movie.

Piccolo remained crossed legged next to Kitty watch the three move about with familiarity and ease. His mind still whirled at what he had watched earlier with Vegeta. Neither had make any remark, nor did they partake in the actions with the other (Piccolo frowned in disgust at the thought). But he could not remove the scenes from his mind. So he chose to meditate as the others watched their movie. Using the noise of muted gunfire and giggles as white noise. Deciding that tomorrow he and his pupil would do basic stretches and techniques so she could repair the android afterwards.

Vegeta was more than willing to just left the others do their thing. Occasionally taking a gulp of beer he watched Kingsman with the others. Laughing at the ridiculous fights and their reasons. How noble. He did like Die Hard 4 and had requested to watch the other three, to which the three agreed. And ultimately had a Die Hard Marathon that went into the early morning hours.

By the time the first Die hard ended, Tori had retired to bed, Audra was passed out on the couch, Kitty was once again using Piccolo's thigh as a pillow, Vegeta snoozed in the recliner he occupied, and Piccolo still meditated. The world was quiet once more.

At least in this world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku grunted as his back collided with another line of buildings, making them collapse as his body went through their supports. His shirt was shredded and there were numerous cuts in his skin. His lungs burned as he breathed in dust and rubble. He ached all over. He was barely recovered from his fight with Frieza on Namek and now there was a man that was terrorizing this peaceful planet.

“Kaio Ken!” He shouted becoming enveloped in a red aura. Launching himself towards the black aura, tossing punches and kicks at his opponents chest, feeling the impenetrable armor remaining untouched at his hits.

The man raise a single hand and backhanded Goku to the ground. He tumbled through the dirt before stopping face down. His aura left him, the man had knocked the Kaio ken out of him. Lifting his head from the ground he shook his head clear of the fuzziness that came with a hit like that. Rolling over to his back to get a better chance at breathing he winced as the man apperated before him.

Goku watched with labored breath as the guy just stood there with a disappointed face. Those eye's reminded him of space, his outfit reminded Goku of space, everything about this guy reminded him of space. Endless and boundless. So much power and so dark. But there was a flicker of light it seemed. Goku could tell, maybe if.

“Hey, why are you doing this?” Goku wheezed, staying down.

The man stared at Goku, and Goku stared back with his good eye. And while they stared Goku tried to read his Ki, at first glance it seem the guy was just cruel. But as they stared on and he kept reading till he noticed the second Ki, more soft, honorable, light. But the darkness was overpowering it, suppressing and squishing it.

“I have watched worlds live and die, species warring within itself, with other kinds. The same tragedies happening over and over with no end or resolution. The Kais do nothing, and they call themselves guardians, “ the man scoffed , and Goku noticed the fang before they returned to their stare down. “I intend to end it all, and in the ashes of imperfection create a universe that knows no violence, no greed, only me. If there's only one then the tales of tragedies will never be again.”

That was new for Goku. If only the dude didn't destroy the universe they were in, the Goku may have been willing to watch or ask for friendly spar. Inter-dimensional tournament or something. As it stands the guy was frickan powerful and blood hungry. Another challenge that Goku would have been more than happy to tackle head on if he had time to train. And that made him smile.

“What's your name?”

“Nitron, though that means little to where you will be going.”

Nitron lifted his hand and Goku smiled figuring Nitron was gonna send him to the afterlife, instead he felt the ground beneath him shift and he was sinking. Lifting a hand he saw black goup clinging to him. Kind of tingling sensation, he sat up quickly, but his legs were swallowed by the blackness. He noticed then the black goup that was devouring him was in Nitrons body. He was being absorbed into Nitron's body. As Goku lost feeling his last thoughts went to his family back on earth. All of them even his previous enemies and he hoped that they saw the same light he did in Nitron and brought it out of the darkness.

 


	13. And the World Goes On and On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's definetly the comments that keep me motivated and squealing with joy. So have more shenanigans and exposition.

Kitty was comfortable, curled up, hugging her chosen pillow for the night, and the night cap she had when they returned had left her throat dry but warm internally. So she couldn't complain about the cramp-ness of the love seat she was sleeping in. She did however growled when her pillow moved. Refusing to let go so ended up being dragged from the love seat. Her lower half hitting the floor with a thump. Through the kitchen and onto the patio. When she stopped moving she curled up once more. Holding onto her pillow, burying her head in a crevice to block out the annoying light, and went back to sleep.

Piccolo was miffed at her grip but was undeterred with continuing his routine. The roaring laughter from the already awake Vegeta and Audra made him feel humiliated. However he was a patient man. And he was already planning revenge on his light-weight of a student. So he could leave the other's be. When he heard the pair devouring their “breakfast”, Piccolo scoped up Kitty and flew off.

Tori was just waking up when the clattering of dishes reached her ears. Getting up and dressed in a simple v-neck t-shirt and jeans she joined Audra in the kitchen, making some scrambled eggs and toast for herself and Citrine. Idly chatting with her and nursing a minor headache.

“You know where the Advil is Tori, no reason for you and Kitty to deal with hangovers.” Audra remarked, setting the last plate on the rack to dry.

“Yeah but I like to take mine with food unless directed otherwise. Did Piccolo leave earlier?”

“Yep.”

Tori took a quick glance to see no sign of Kitty. “Bet you she's sopping wet when they get back.”

Audra smirked. “Ain't no doubts about that. You should have seen how she clung to his thigh this morning.”

“What?”

“You forget that Kitty's a cuddler, I remember the first sleepover I had with her: She had me pinned and I had to pry her off me in order to wake up. I wasn't gentle either, I punched her shoulder hard enough to bruise, and even with that rough treatment she still went back to sleep.” Audra regaled. Laughing at the memory. “She wan't even buzzed like last night.”

“She's worse when buzzed I take it?” Vegeta chimed in. Sitting at the table finishing off his sandwich.

“You were laughing just as bad as I was when Piccolo went walking through here.” Audra replied. “She has a death grip in the morning on her body pillow, and you didn't even get to hear the best conversations last night. She can be worse that Roshi if the topic is right.”

“The morning show was enough entertainment woman.” Vegeta said. Popping the last bite in his mouth. Standing he moved to the patio door, “Be at the gun range in five minutes for training.” and with that he left the two women to do their thing.

Audra turned from the kitchen to the laundry room, Tori following behind after turning off the stove. Picked out the shorts, shirt and bra and got dressed behind the paper barrier asking, “What are you going to be doing today?”

Tori shrugged. She didn't have a summer job and had brough a lot of drawing books to work on. But someone else held more interest. “I'm curious about Citrine's world. So I'm going to be with him.”

“Sweet.” Audra replied, stepping out of the laundry room to put on some tennis shoes. “You'll know where I'll be if you need me. And let us know if Citrine gets anther reading on that energy yeah?”

“Of course. Have fight fighting with the prince.”

“prince of two you mean, see you later.” With that Audra stood tall and waved to Tori, going through the patio doors to train.

With everyone gone, Tori's curiosity of Citrines life was overwhelming her. So se made up a bowl of scrambled eggs and toast for herself and Citrine, to keep herself from going into question mode, gathered everything on the now empty tray from last night, and turned to take the meal to him. However she almost dropped it in surprise: seeing yellow eyes standing right in front of her. Luckily Citrine's hand kept the food from spilling.

“Sorry for scaring you.” He said, but the twitch of his lips betrayed his desire to laugh.

“Dick! You gave me a heart attack-” Tori smacked his shoulder “-Don't do that!”

This time Citrine did laugh, shying away from the weak assault to his person to set the tray on the table behind them. Tori had huffed as he took a seat, taking two glasses from the drying rack, Tori walked to the refrigerator for the small milk jug there. Filled both glasses up. And joined Citrine at the table. Grabbing the other bowl of eggs and slice of toast.

They munched in relative silence. The muffled shouts from Audra and Vegeta the only annoying noise they heard. And when they finished breakfast too, Citrine helped Tori clean up. It was here she made her move.

“Care to answer some questions?” She asked. Handing the last bowl for him to rinse.

“I was wondering how long you were going to wait before interrogating me on my home.” Citrine smiled teasingly, but his eye's were sad. “As long as we've got time, I'll answer anything I can.”

“I don't mean to pressure you, if there's anything that's uncomfortable for you just say so and I'll drop it.”

“Nah, we're good. Besides it's obvious that there's multi-dimensional shit going on so knowing about each other is going to help.”

Tori's cheeks were dusted lightly of pink, “Ah yeah, knowing about each other would definitely help.” she said quietly. Drying her hands of the soapy water then handed the towel for Citrine, who took it gratefully, when they had finished in the kitchen they stepped out to the patio, choosing the lawn chairs to sit in. They were silent while they sat together. In their own contemplation as the spring sun warmed them up, the occasional breeze making itself known. Citrine figured it would be best for him to start:

“So you know that I'm from a mirror-verse, specifically where our motivations are apparently swapped in comparison to the origional world.”

Tori took here eye off the clouds to look at Citrine, taking note at the relax posture belaying the dark thoughts swimming in his bright eyes. “Yeah, you said that the Red Ribbon Army was still manned by Commander Red, Silver, and General Blue. But instead of searching for the dragon balls they were a peace keeping organisation that dealt with the threats that appeared. Pilaf and King Piccolo being the first terrorists to be eliminated with the help of Goku right?”

Citrine nodded, never taking his gaze away from the clouds that floated peacefully by. “Yeah, Goku was considered a great ally then. Until his brother came and was successful in convincing Goku in joinning Frieza's army: which mainly worked on gathering the strongest warriors in the universe, pitting them against entire civilizations or members within Frieza's Army. All in an effort to find the best fighter.”

“Frieza was just as evil as he was in the original world, but he manipulated the desires of others instead of being in the planet trade business. Twisting what someone saw in others in order to get someone on his side, it was the combination of isolation from earth and Freiza's poisonous words that made Goku leave. When Goku was allowed to visit Chi-chi, she often came to General Blue-after Goku left-and told him about how Goku was changing, blaming her for keeping him back and not caring about his desires. Each time he came back he had changed from the kid that helped us to this bastard that didn't care about his family or the friends he made. All that mattered was that he was the better fighter.

“We figured when he stopped coming we wouldn't have to worry about any intergalactic battles . But the Doc made us and Cell just in case. When our Vegeta crashed in the dessert, rambling on about the ledgendary Super Saiyan and Freiza taking over the world we kinda figured we were fucked unless we upped our fighting game too, 'Geta was depressed and according to him only had six years to prep for Goku and Raditz return to earth, and halfway through the conversion/training process Nitron shows up and fucks us all to hell. Well my hell ended up being nicer-” Citrine smirked , turning his head to face her he continued “-this earth could use a lighter gravity, other than that I've got no complaints.”

Tori huffed “Glad to know hell is livable for you three.”

“Hey, gorgeous ladies that know their stuff? This is paradise!”

Tori laughed then, hiding her face in her hands as the heat rose to her cheeks. Sitting up she quickly reached over to smack his other shoulder lightly. “You're such a flirt!”

Citrine rubbed his shoulder chuckling softly at her embarrisment. Ever since he was transported here he felt lighter in spirit. Granted he had no clue the likely hood of him returning home-and surviving there- and Nitron was a huge problem for every universe, yet here he felt like a kid again. Before the whole doom and gloom looming over he and his siblings and the world of course. And though his time was limited since he needed to sleep more to heal, the times he had with Tori were delightful.

“Hey mind if we get out of gloom-ville and watch a movie? I've been hearing a lot about ventriloquism on the internet here, know any good shows on that?”

“Yeah there's a comedian that works with dummies. Come on.”

Citrine groaned slightly at his protesting muscles and wires as he and Tori left the patio chairs for the living room. And the escape from reality.

 

Kitty didn't know what happened, one moment she was dreaming about flying through the stars like some sparkly pink princess the next she was struggling to breath and freezing her tits off underwater. Flailing underwater she blinked rapidly trying to get her bearings. When her sight didn't help she stilled herself, feeling which way her body was rising. Then swam in the same direction. Cresting the surface with a huge inhale she screamed; “COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!”

“Yeah that's what mountain water is, get use to it.” Piccolo's rumbling voice replied.

Twisting to face her mentor, who was hovering over the water with a glare, kitty blinked away the fresh water that trickled down her face. “What did I do to get this wake up?” she asked, staying where she was in the water.

Piccolo remained silent, then blasted off to the island, throwing Kitty back a couple yards with the waves. When she re-surfaced she coughed, grumbling about male PMS and started to swim noting she was in a lake with high cliff walls and a island.

“Seriously Crater Lake? Course it would be the lake 3,000 miles up and fucking freezing year round.” Kitty huffed, really hating herself for not getting out of the jeans and t-shirt from her graduation the night before. The longer she swam the more her body adjusted and she found a steady rhythm to work on. When she finally got to wizard island she pulled herself out and laid on the dirt in the direct line of sunlight. After a short break she realized she wasn't getting any warmer. So she figured there would be a space on the island that still had sunlight, tree cover, so she could dry both herself and her cloths.

Jogging to the center of the island Kitty came upon a small grove with a free standing rock. Perfect! Kitty shivered as she removed the T-shirt and laid it out at the top of the rock and her jeans followed. With her undergarments she was covered ,but the sunlight was so warm against her skin.

“No wonder Goku goes nude this feels great!” Kitty giggled manically, never believing herself capable of this kind of freedom. Joining her drying cloths on the large rock she relaxed against it and the sun's warmth.

Just as she settled in to warm up. She heard a rustle from the bushes and a sudden breeze caressed her flesh. Sitting up she looked about her, leaving her spot to look behind the rock, even look up at the sky just to be sure. When there was nothing she shrugged and returned to her sitting rock, laying on her belly, letting her back get some sun love too.

Piccolo-on the over hand-was hiding behind the largest tree near the grove. Staying absolutely still. Keeping his hand over his nose and mouth. Trying to keep the blood from escaping his nose. And from making any noise. He had planned to blast or toss her back to the water, and just keep her swimming for the day...but he figured he could just let her...practice meditation...yeah. Meditation seemed like the better training today.

Clearing his throat, but not moving Piccolo called out: “If you're going to be sunbathing at the very least meditate on what Ki is. If you don't have an orb in you hand by sunset then you'll remain here overnight.”

“Wait where are you?”

Piccolo didn't answer, and instead flew off to that waterfall he found earlier to meditate on his own.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUCK!”

“Careful, I think I smell a burning bitch!”

“FUCK YOU VEGETA!”

Audra was flipping, twisting, and leaping around the open grounds. Pivoting left and right, getting the tail ends of Vegeta's Ki blasts. The power toned down for her training, but dam did they sting when they hit their mark. No way she was redirecting her ire anywhere.

Her task was as simple as King of the hill: get a punch in on Vegeta while he remained stationary. Easier said than done, especially since he has Ki blasts at his disposal. The entire shooting range was singed with residual blast marks. They had been going since mid morning, and were well into the after noon. Yet while her body was sore and she could feel a few blisters that had burst earlier, she didn't give in. the range was as large as a football field and she was finally in the last ten yards from her goal.

But that closeness came with it's own challenges. For example: Audra was faster than her fellow warriors under Master Ken'nomai tutelage, but Vegeta's speed was way out of her league. Thus the closer she got to Vegeta the more often she was burned. It was just what she needed. Another limit to reach, and it was exactly what she asked for.

Dodging the small ping-pong ball Ki blasts was nearly impossible, Keeping her arms up she let the burns litter her arms, when her tears slipped down her cheeks at the pain, she focused on the pain, and the cause. Time slowed down for Audra as she saw the small blast come towards her. When it was close enough she sliced outward: knocking the blast off course, hearing the sound of wood splintering. To her right.

Vegeta was momentarily stunned, then he grinned. Increasing the amount of blasts only to see her knock them aside with deadly accuracy. Walking calmly all the while. When she was close enough, she punched in square in the nose. And he laughed.

“Finally we can work on your Ki!” Vegeta proclaimed.

“Tomorrow, If I'm going to be burning myself I want to at least recover from the training today.”

“Fine woman. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to burn yourself.” Vegeta replied nasally, gently testing his nose, then setting it back with a crack.

Huffing with exhaustion, Audra surveyed the land around them, groaning at all the black grass and fallen trees. Checking over her body she hissed as the burns truly registered in her brain, no longer was the pain numbed by purpose, the redness and blisters littered across her arms, legs, and torso where her clothing did not cover. Turning she walked towards the house, wincing at the pain but proud at where she was going in her training.

 


	14. Ki? What is Ki? and How Do I Blast You With It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost three thousand words again...  
> Is this alright for you guys or should i tone it back a bit and give each of the girls their own chapters? (bout 1000 words for each of the characters.)

Kitty was shivering, despite the clear sky and her dry clothes, the coldness of last night was still settled in her bones. She had been laying on the Rock watching the stars and mulling over what Ki could be. She of course started a small fire to keep warm as she had run though different theories she had read about. Even the dreams while she could sleep were of no help. So she sat on her rock, legs crossed and hands in her lap. Meditating only no what Ki was. _'--Ki as they use it is energy within themselves. So is it electrical or plasma? How are they conducting and manipulating it? Is it just a feeling they have or something they can mentally and consciously use? Telepathy? If it is something they can use willingly then what hope have I since I am not Namekian, Saiyan or a human of their world?'_

Kitty stopped her mental ramblings. _'no that's getting too complicated. In the series they said that anyone could use it if they put in the effort, so maybe if I just concentrate on summoning it that's that? There's no way it's just willing something into existence...'_

Kitty's mind went silent, moving a bit to bring her hands to her lap as she had in order to drink water. Then she just thought 'little ki ball in my hand' over and over. A stray breeze brought her out of her self induced trance, when she looked to her hands there was nothing. Not a ball, not even a spark.

Growling Kitty got up from her rock, and paced around. She was hungry, it was cold, and she was critizising herself at her own lack of ability. Figuring if they could do something as simple as bringing a ball of energy to their hand: she could as well. Turned sharply Kitty punched the rock in irritation. She kept punching, kicking, and shouting. Releasing her frustration on the boulder. When she was done, she was heaving, her knuckles were bloody, and tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

_“What am I missing?” Kitty thought._

**Piccolo watched his pupil from the sky. Leaving her be but never too far just in case.**

**_“In case of what she dies? Dude you've got it bad.”_ **

**“Shut up Nail.”**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So know any healing techniques? Like energy healing wounds and stuff?”

“You mean what Slug does? Cause he's healed the Jr.s a few times.”

“Don't you mean Kami?”

“Yep!”

“Yeah...you know any techniques?”

Citrine paused in slurping up the milkshake-pink crazy straw slipping from his synthetic lips- as he pondered the question. Lingering taste of banana and chocolate lending him to the sweet question. “Why do ya want to know Roni?”

Tori and Citrine had returned to the patio the next morning and had continued chatting. Their conversation had started with lighter aspects of the mirror verse. And then it bounced from individuals, their techniques, till Tori became curious at the healing abilities. Which ultimately came about to her question.

“I'd like to learn. I hate fighting, But the spiritual and physical healing I'd love to learn.”

Citrine smiled cheekily. He'd been waiting for this, granted he didn't know it would be Tori asking him, and the lack of fighting involved, but he knew one of the three would ask to learn something from him. SOMETHING to change the pace. The Rn'R was wonderful but there's only so long before cabin fever starts creeping in. So teaching her healing-which he didn't have a lot of data on-was a cool breeze in summer.

“Welp if you're going to be healing anybody you gotta know how to use your energy.”

Tori only tilted her head in question, leaving the last of her shake to melt on the table.

Citrine pushed his glass next to hers, holding out a hand. When she clasped his lightly he turned it over so her palm was cradled in his, both facing the sky.

“I'm gonna summon my Ki, all I want you to do is feel it, with your hands, your eye's, hell your tongue, I don't care how, as long as you get a feel for it. Kay?”

Tori nodded, and then she waited. She watched her hand, she held her breath. The hair on her arms and neck started to stand, she felt the back of her hand warm up. Yet she saw nothing. Then the warmth became uncomfortable but she did not move an inch. Then she saw it: little particles of light, seemingly rising from her hand and moved to hover over her palm. The longer she watched the larger the little speck grew. Till there was a baseball size ball of light held in their hands.

“I don't actually recommend licking it.”

Tori huffed and said nothing. She feared the sound of her voice would dissipate the orb of light. So she watched the ball, never moving her hand, her eye's darted everywhere. She concentrated on the edges and saw the small particles continuosly rising from their hands on one side and returning on the opposite side, like a bike, only moving when the rider wanted to.

Citrine remained focused on Tori's face. Registering every muscle movement, and smiled at the awe she showed. Weighing the pros and cons of his newly hatched plan he said: “bring you other hand up to cup it.” he brought his other hand up to giver her support. When the weight of her other hand settled he then stated with utter certainty: “I'm going to pull my hands away, I know you'll be able to keep the ball floating.”

The momentary shock was replaced with worry when Citrine was free of her grasp. Her hands shook and sweated, her breathing labored. But he could see that holding the orb in one place wasn't what caused the stress (she was actually doing a fantastic job on that) No she didn't believe in her capabilities to handle something so destructive. So Citrine calm and quietly said : “if you think you're slipping send it up to the sky.”

With a zip and sharp whistle the orb wizzed through the few cirrus clouds that managed to form on that day, Tori and Citrine watching it as it ascended. Then it burst with a flourish of sparks like a firework. What returned to Tori's hands was a single butterfly, which held the comforting warmth she first felt, fluttering it's wings as if it was newly hatched from it's cocoon.

“Ya know, if you're going to be a doc you're going to be holding life in your hands. Just because the tool you use is different; you're going to have to own up to the fact that even with your knowledge and ability there will still be some who die by your hands. Intentional or no.”

Tori was silent, watching the little butterfly flip it's wings a few times before fizzing out of existence, leaving behind some mild embers. Closing her hands, so her fingers could rub the leftover energy in her palm. She glared at Citrine. It was no malicious, he didn't say anything to get a rise from her. But dammit the truth of his words hurt her. It was a fear she had been fighting since she started her medical training. Weakly she replied: “I know.”

Citrine sat there, Tori sat there, and the only thing that was hear was the chirping of crickets. Till Citrine grabbed both glasses with the melted shake and crazy straws. “Want another?”

“Yes please.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!”

“Come on, We both know you're better than that!”

Audra was done. The burns on her arms were way beyond blisters and were now blackening on the edges, her legs were the same. She and Vegeta had moved to a meadow a good ways from her home so as not to cause more property damage. And she was sure if they weren't too careful there would be a forest fire. But at least she was getting better at deflecting the ki blasts.

They had started in the morning per the norm. it was grueling on her body, per the norm. yet being able to deflect plasma energy not only with her hands but with her legs was not normal. And she was LOVING it. After some time just working on redirecting energy Vegeta had wanted her to fight back with energy.

That wouldn't be a problem on it's own, she could have meditated on Ki and how it may apply to her but nooooooo. _Vegeta_ got it in his head that the best way for her to learn to bast someone was to be blasted herself. This would not be a problem if he was nice enough to use weak blasts, then again nice and Vegeta never always got along in the same sentence.

At least she could make a decent Ki shield.

But her going on the defense apparently mad Vegeta pissed, pissed Vegeta make more rage energy, energy blast becomes deadly.

So there they stood in the meadow in the butt fuck nowhere west Vegeta pouring all his irritation into a galick gun, and Audra was mentally thinking oh shit and using all her energy to survive without pissing Vegeta off more by dodging or redirecting the blast.

So she took it.

The shield of Ki was holding she could last for five minutes? Three? Yeah three, and then Vegeta could be over his tantrum and they'd take a brake......

Who was she kidding she was gonna die if she didn't push back.

'Focus control redirect!' she repeated in her head. Firmly thinking that if she just adjusted t eh shield into a blast shape she could make it. Yet every time she tried to will the shield to a beam it fluctuated dangerously and she felt the heat and death kiss her teasingly and she'd flake. Building up her barrier and back to square one.

'What to do. Fuck it, I'm going to walk forward.'

Reinforcing her shield she took one step forward, stabilized her stance, then another. The tirade of colors flowing around the barrier she held strong. Repeating her slow march to the irate prince. She she saw his hand pushing energy against her shield she yelled, forcing everything she had to the shield forced it forward and managed to make the galick gun backfire. There was an audible snap as her shield and the blast both exploded, and both Audra and Vegeta were thrown fifty feet back.

Audra yelped in pain as she felt her shoulder and leg twist and pop out of place, and sobbed as her arm was broken from trapping it between herself and the ground, which lucky for her had a rock that was pointed enough to snap the bones in her forearm. The blisters she had all burst from the opposing force impacts. Her breathing was heavy and her sight was blurred. But hey she was alive.

“YOU ALRIGHT BITCH?!”

“FUCK YOU.”

“GOOD TO KNOW.”

They both laid in the dirt a while, Audra had moved so her wounds were not inviting germs of all kinds to her to infect. Keeping the broken arm across her chest she surveyed the damage. Her clothing were definitely beyond repair, there were no other broken bones, so Vegeta could just set those in right...oh hey a nip was showing, and it's irritated and burned....

Eh fuck it, it would heal. Fuck training for a while her arm would not be better any time soon if the pain was any notification. And oh hey the asshole himself was limping.

Good.

“Broke my leg bitch.” Vegeta griped, favoring his left leg to stand on, he was also holding his right arm.

“Broke my arm bastard.” Audra clipped back. “Put my right ankle back in it's socket would you.” she demanded puling her right leg up for him to reach.

Vegeta huffed but did as she asked with both hands. Barely wincing as he popped his shoulder in, then tending to her leg. Audra hissing at his touch.

When that was done Audra took a breather as Vegeta watched in silence, then put her own shoulder back in place (it was the same arm with the broken bone how lucky for her). Hissing and crying the entire time.

“Fuck...” She muttered. Taking another breather before getting up from the ground.

Vegeta who was just as miffed and tired as she was barely grumbled as she took his arm and supported him from the broken leg he got.

“That wasn't a blast you know.” He griped. Sharing what Ki he had to help her fly.

“Fuck off, I hurt you and that was the goal.” She snipped back. Feeling the energy transfer and feeling grateful they weren't in a rush to head home. She was going to get Tori to take them to a hospital.

“Weak shield, you're lucky I'm in a decent mood or i'd smack your head for failing the blast part.”

That was the closest she had ever been to a complement that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty was tired.

Mentally, emotionally tired. Physically sore.

The day had passed with no luck, running through all the warm ups and basic sets they had done before she was dropped off. She had left her boulder/camp to get more fire wood (scraps that had fallen from the trees since she was on federal property (totally didn't blame Piccolo for not knowing that though)). And when she got back there were two red apples on the rock.

At least she wouldn't be in immediate danger, unless she did dangerous shit herself.

She ate one the apples after getting a decent pile of sticks leaving the other for her late night in the cold no doubt. After working out all afternoon and evening she build up her fire from the embers before and tried to meditate on the problem. When the half moon was above her head she gave up on meditating. The fire was dim but she didn't add any more sticks. Instead she started walking down to the water. When she got to the edge she pondered. What if she was going about this the wrong way? Her theorizing wasn't producing results so maybe doing would do it?

But then did she really want to risk injury or damage?

yeah she was done thinking..

Slipping off her shoes Kitty stepped into the pebbly water, feeling the soft waves caress her toes, granted that feeling was gone as soon as the cold hit her, but was nice all the same. She stood there in the shallows just breathing in the cold and the thin atmosphere. Her head was slightly dizzy but that was tolerable for the moment. Taking another step she inhaled sharply as the cold gripped more of her legs. She kept doing this until she was up to her knees, her torso was shaking and her teeth chattered at the cold, but she could still feel her feet and wiggle her toes. She waited there in the water, just feeling the water move. Feeling what few trout and salmon were there swimming lazily past her legs without a care. While she shivered she brought her hands to her mouth, puffing what warm breath she had into them.

There she stood, she didn't know how long, but she didn't care. She could barely feel her legs. The moon was in her line of sight. Yet she stayed put. Her hands to her face and arms close to her body. Preserving what heat she had left.

Ten times she heated her hands and just felt her breath revitalize her palms. Ten times she watches as her hands went red then paled to red again. So she stopped breathing on her hands and just imagined her hands were red. That the heat she would have given from her breath was already there. She focused on that image in her mind. With her mouth shut and shallowly breathing.

Her white hands turned red.

Eye's widening as the redness returned to white, she took one hand and covered her nose and mouth and imagined it again, and the hand not covering her mouth turned red again. This time she felt her gut heat as well, and felt the flow from her core to her hand, and again it reddened.

Turning she walked unsteadily out of the water, gingerly returning to camp. The tips of her toes when she got to the fire going were graying. The precursor to that famous blue before losing a limb. Thinking back on her warmed hand she pushed herself to imagine the path from her core to her legs. Feeling the small bubble of warmth she watched fascinated as her legs began to tingle and pale.

Wiggling her toes gently Kitty felt the bubble of laughter before she could stop it-like she even want to- and gaffed, snorted and laughed her delight. She did it! It may not have been a Ki ball or whatever else she couldn't think of at the moment, but she felt it. She knew what her Ki was. And it was a wonderful warmth she welcomed was pride.

“About time.”

Kitty didn't even bother with the annoyed tone in his voice, she didn't give a dam. Instead she grabbed the remaining apple on the rock and ate it in as much silence as one could while eating. Her shit eating grin never falling.

Piccolo kept his face neutral/annoyed but inside he was glad, he was worried he'd have to pull her out the water and save her sorry ass. Joining her next to the fire he continued to meditate, mentally shoving Nail and his bubbly sass back before he heard any words, and focused on antiquating himself with her energy.

He'd let her rest tomorrow.

 


	15. Butterfly in the Sky~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for the price of one!  
> Nah I'm just in the mood to write so be expecting more frequent updates!

“Okay so you've got the basics of biology like cells and stuff with ATP?”

“On my third year in the nursing program so I hope I actually did biology before AP Anatomy.”

Citrine only smiled. “Alright sassy pants, how does a cell use energy?”

Tori shrugged: “Individual cells covert external nutrients that we eat and break those chemicals down and reform them into ATP which is either stored or used within the cell.”

“Basics yeah, as far and Gero found: the ki blasts and attacks you've seen are large quantities of energy that's been stored since birth. The ATP/fat and whatever else that's usable can be converted into the electric/ plasma energy that everyone uses. Or in your case you can actually speed up the bodies natural process of healing.”

“Wait really? Taking one's energy and practically controlling another's cells to heal?”

“Yep, basic healing is pushing the injured parties body into rapid self repair via natural functions. That's after of course making necessary replacements if it's bones and the like, just because a healer can trade their energy to make others better doesn't mean it's just twiddle your fingers and boom they're 100% again.”

Tori nodded. “What kind of logical rules does Ki follow?”

“So far: your Ki is your life, can't fight if you're drained, your abilities go only as far as you allow yourself to go, and it burns, will burn, no matter what you use it for.”

Again Tori nodded. “Make's sense.”

Citrine glance behind Tori, seeing Vegeta and Audra's body slowly floating towards the house. Getting up from the chair with Tori following. As far as Citrine could tell, both of them were injured, mostly minor thankfully. But the trail of dripping blood was not healthy at all.

“Got him to bleed.”Audra huffed, holding her arm as still as possible after releasing her death grip on Vegeta's shoulder.

“Same could be said 'bout him to you. Hospital?” Tori asked.

“Yes please.”

“Make sure there's no metal rods needed, I'll show ya what I mean when the three of you get back.” Citrine replied heading back to the patio chair to solar recharge.

“Show you what Tori?”

“I'm learning how to heal with Ki. Someone's got to do it.”

“Brilliant, I'll be happy to be your guinea pig.” Audra grinned.

“Thanks.”

!@#$%^&*()_+

“Dude, we should totally, play tag or something....”

“How does a child's game equate to training?”

“Did Gohan not teach you some kids game when you kidnapped him?”

“No, and you are not going to teach me. Now run.”

Before Piccolo could get ahead of her again, Kitty grabbed his cape. Pulling back enough to let him know she wasn't gonna let go.

“Dude trust me, tag will make this so much more interesting just hear me out?” kitty pleaded.

“You'll just talk even if I say no wont you?” Piccolo remarked.

“Yep.”

Piccolo sighed. “What is tag and how does it work with your training.”

Kitty smiled, a glimmer in her eyes as she explained: “Well the point of the game is one person is 'it' and they have to chase after someone who isn't it and if they touch them they are it and have to chase someone else. Because it's just us it'd be a back and forth thing but you could fly and I would have to work on flying to tag you, or we could remain on the ground a weave through the forest. Or we could just be boring and run in a strait line.”

“Hmm.”

Piccolo turned towards Audra's home and continued running. Kitty huffed but figured that him listening was enough, and did not complain. Catching up to him was much easier, and when he sped up she did as well. Conservatively tapping into her energy to keep up. What Kitty was not prepared for was his sudden disappearance and reappearance on her right-since he was running on her left- nor was she ready when he tripped her. Luckily she had enough sense to tumble instead of landing flat on her face.

When she got back to her feet she looked around the dense forest, the heavy smell of pine bombarding her nose and the summer heat and humidity clinging to her skin. When she did a three-sixty at ground level she looked up, seeing his figure at the canopy of the pine.

“You're it.” Kitty heard.

Glad to be rid of the monotony of just running Kitty smirked. Pooling her energy to her feet Kitty rushed the tree truck and bounced between them and climbed upwards to Piccolo. When she was on the last brach she propelled herself forward feeling some of her Ki leave her body.

Unfortunetly, she did not have the nack for flying and piccolo knew it.

Kitty landed on the ground with a roll, a few twigs in her hair but nothing serious. When she looked up she saw piccolo only rose up enough to avoid being tagged. What she didn't see was his own smile.

“You've got a long way to go.”

“Then lets play already, I'll tag you eventually!”

With that kitty rushed forward, bouncing off of trees to help her ascend. With a fwish of his cape Piccolo flew towards the house. Teasing and Taunting Kitty every time she tried to tag him. Either by words or by letting himself remain just out of reach.

After the sun started to set they had made it halfway home, and Kitty was reaching up too 500ft with every leap. Figuring they'd make it home tomorrow they both agreed to make camp. While Kitty cleared up a spot and made a fire, Piccolo meditated. Noting that the heaviness he felt when first arriving to this world was significantly reduced. When he and Vegeta returned to their world they'd probably be equal to Goku.

Granted if they survived Nitron and whatever his plans are.

“So just out of curiosity how do you guys make ki blasts?”

“Hm?”

“ya know those glowing balls of destruction?”

“When you're able to fly instead of jumping forward I'll teach you how to make 'glowing balls of destruction' not before.”

“Why?”

“You are conserving energy -and while that may work in every day life- during battle you'll need to let those limits go. Flying and Ki blasts-while different in uses-expend a lot of energy. We won't know how much you can handle if you remain conservative with your Ki.

“What about Nitron? I don't want to be dead tired with no energy or without magical energizer beans should he attack.”

“While I would agree with that: you do not yet know where your limit lies. If Nitron were to attack tomorrow and you pushed yourself to far, you could die by your own neglect.”

“Ah...okay. I'll try to fully fly tomorrow. Night.”

“hmf”

Kitty settled next to Piccolo, once more leaning her head against his leg as he floated. The forest grew darker as the planet rotated around the sun. slowly but surely the stars started to glimmer in the dark void of space. When the half moon peaked over the tree tops kitty asked: “So do you constantly float while meditating to up your energy?”

“One of the reasons yes.”

“There are others?”

“Crawling insects distract me...”

Kitty stared into the dying flames. Her face scrunching in confusion, then a snort escaped her before she could curb it. Earning her a dismissive “what.” from her pillow.

“My fat head on your leg doesn't bother you but tiny bug legs do?”

“Shut it.”

“So if I were to trace your arm gently you'd freak?”

“Try it and see where it gets you.”

Kitty and sat up and turned to stare at Piccolo. And Piccolo tried very hard not to just eveil eye beam her head off. But her hand had moved to hover over the pink muscle on his arm. Just hovering, not moving, well that wasn't true her fingers wiggled tauntingly, but they never touched his skin. The air was tense at the Schrodinger cat scenario waited, with bated breath, for a decision to be made.

Unfortunately it wasn't a positive decision. For the moment Kitty's finger lightly grazed his arm her back was crashing through three trees, and was a lucky bitch since none fell on her and she had enough sense to get her energy to soften each impact that surly would have killed her. Though her back stung worse than ten thousand wasp bites and stings.

Kitty stared at the bark of the pine that was so closed to her nose as she tried to remember what she needed to do...Oh yeah breath! It took a few fish-out-of-water gaping but eventually she gasped and felt her entire body burn.

With a wheeze she whispered “Note. Taken. Piccolo.”

There was no reply.

Figuring she pushed it she just settled down beneath the fallen tree and stared at the bark till she fell asleep.

Piccolo on the other hand was still at the fire, his arm still up in the air from tossing Kitty behind him. His throat was constricted, and saliva pooled in the back of his mouth. Swallowing was troublesome, but after a few moments it became manageable. He returned to his meditation pose, but the feeling confused at his reaction and Nails insistent pushing overrode his need for inner peace.

_“Dude what the hell is wrong with you?!”_

“She crossed a line.”

_“Then why is your body going into estrus?”_

“What?”

_“Prepping for kids.”_

“WHAT?!”

_“Calm down man. It happens to Namekians when we find a fitting partner to trade DNA with...”_

“She's my pupil.”

_“She also happen to get a different reaction than those beetles. If I remember right you burned those and your organs were unaffected. Yet you toss her aside and you're salivating.”_

As if to punctuate Nails point, Piccolo swallowed another mouthful of saliva. “Not happening.”

_“What are you afraid of?”_

Piccolo remained silent yet his thoughts were loud to his head mate.

_“Oh....jeeze you really are detached from everything social arn't you?”_

“Not everything it seems.” Thoughts of Gohan and Goku filtered through his mind, of his sacrifice for the kid and how proud he was of Gohan's growth. Physically and intellectually. He recalled the battles with Vegeta, Nappa, and Friza, the overwhelming urge to protect and teach. Kitty however brought fourth different and frightening urges forward. While he wanted to see her grow and learn like Gohan he also wanted to see her happy, to bring her above the common rabble of mankind, the aggression of Saiyans, and the peace of Namekians. He had acquainted with her energy, and while this world held back much, he knew she held back the most: Something that could be beautiful, something that could be dangerous, regardless he hoped to see her loose those binds -whatever they may be- and see her at her brightest.

And apparently his body wanted more, and that scared him. His father had created his brothers, loved them dearly-he knew that- yet they were just extensions of his power, his will, his desires. And while Piccolo may have wanted to kill Goku years ago, that wanting was lacking, he no longer felt his energy burn when Goku was around, his nails didn't grow in order to tear his opponent asunder. He just didn't want to fulfill his father dying wish. No matter how loving his father was to his brothers or the phantom thoughts within. His brothers were born to serve. And he refused to continue that line with whatever progeny he had- if any- so he chose not to have children. He was content with protecting and teaching Gohan.

After all a father protects, teaches, and loves right?

“Hey Piccolo...I could help you keep these biological urges down...”

“how so?”

The rest of the night Piccolo learned from Nail everything his father would have taught him, had Katas not sent the nameless namekian to earth. Had his own father not been killed. And he hoped that he'd find balance. Even with the desires he felt with Kitty.

!@#$%^&*()_+

So you can make shields, and semi-fly but no blasting yet?”

“And how far have you gotten with your healing hm?”

“Point made we're learning. You think Vegeta's giving them hell?”

“Definitely.”

“No faith in the Prince of Saiyans, ungratefull brats the both of you.”

Both Audra and Vegeta had casts and bandages where needed. Thankfully neither required rods but they were told that it would take at least 8 months to fully heal so 'don't go quad riding, rough housing, or fight clubbing.'. Audra was glad the hospital had bought their Story on Vegeta being a really intense cosplayer-preparing for whatever live action adaptation came around- but Audra was groaning at The Bill®.

“You own me Vegeta.” Audra grumbled. Handing over her debit card to the receptionist to pay for Vegeta's medical bills. Luckily she only had $500 with insurance covering most. But Vegeta.....

She'd get a concerned phone call from her mother in the wee hours of the morning...

“How kind of you to take care of him.” the elderly lady-Margret-remarked.

“Yeah well he's got brain damage but at least he's a good fighter.” Audra replied.

“I heard that brat! Your ass is doomed once we're recovered!” Vegeta griped.

“Yeah yeah I'll be screwed and burned into ashes, I'm a prince show me respect, insert evil laughter.”

“What is it with women and sarcasm.”

“Coping mechanism for stupidity.”

“You'll be particles in space when I'm done with you.”

“Insert evil laughter once more.”

“grrrrrrrr.”

“As long as you listen to the doctor and wait 8 months before beating her butt again you'll have no qualms with me. Drive savely you three!” Margret interjected. With a smile and a wave she watch the strange trio leave the hospital.

“Good thing it's night, otherwise I would have been very angry with that man's language.”

 


	16. Damage Control

By the time Tori pulled into the driveway and unlocked the car to allow Vegeta and Audra to escape the cramped space, the sky was starting to lighten. The three having only gotten whatever sleep they could -either in operation or the waiting room- didn't bother trying to stay awake. Vegeta only groaning when he settled in the living room chair followed closely by light snoring. Audra didn't make it to her room upstairs, instead gingerly laying herself on the couch and passed out.

Tori on the other hand was used to long hours awake and chose to make a small sandwich to nibble on. Quietly cleaning up the spilled jelly from her sandwich, Tori decided that since she was awake she'd watch the sun rise. After all it was one of the few reasons her family moved up in the mountains.

The sky had brightened considerably since she made her sandwich, no pink, orange, or yellow shinning through the trees but the numerous stars that could be seen on a clear summer night were fading as the largest star made it's slow appearance. The local insects and birds began their songs. Cute little bat flew overhead and hid into the closest sugar pine. She'd have to let Audra know to get a bat house there. Chomping down on the last bite of PB&J Tori figured a light doze wouldn't hurt.

The world was calm for about and hour, Till Tori felt something wet swipe up her cheek. Peeking an eye open she can eye to face with a stag, a quick glace reveled two doe munching nearby.

“Arn't you the cocky bastard.” Tori muttered.

The buck pulled back and bolted at her words, the does following close behind.

“yeah that's what I thought. Horns ain't worth nothing if you're a coward”

“Those are antlers and shouldn't you be asleep?”

Tori twisted sharply in her chair (probably faster than the buck) only to huff with her hand over her heart. “Second time near heart attack Citrine!”

Citrine only smirked. “Somebody's gotta keep you on your toes. After all you're gonna be learning how to heal with your energy today.”

“They're both-”

“-After you sleep too.”

“I don't see why me sleeping equals healing others with energy.”

“Basic rules of Ki remember them? It applies to your every day health too, not getting enough sleep, or eating poorly, or not practicing consistently messes up your abilities. Hell I can't fly while my systems repair themselves. So sleep, when you're awake again we'll heal those two up ya hear?”

“I hear you. Morning then...”

“good morning to you too.”

Tori was lucky she could walk up the stairs. The orchestra of snores in the living room was just annoying. No one would be able to sleep near them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wake up.”

Kitty groaned, pushing against the offending thing shoving her ribs. Mumbling a few more minutes before curling over on her side. Ignoring the drying needles rubbing against her skin.

“Wake. Up.”

“Alriiiiiiiight, I'm up......”

Piccolo watched as Kitty rolled onto her back, try to sit up, and internally laughed at her hitting her own head. Humans at least were entertaining in the morning.

Kitty on the other hand held her forehead and groaned. The start of a headache and it wasn't even noon. Rolling away from Piccolo she stretched her muscles, yawned. Then said “I'll be with you in a moment. Nature calls.”

“We should be heading back not admiring bird song.”

“Dude, do you piss?”

Piccolo ah'd quietly. Taking to the sky without any further prompt.

Combing her fingers through her hair to get rid of the sticks, needles, and what else she could get out of her hair she got down to business.

She needed to apologize to him for pushing. She was going to fly. Actually fly without any safety nets or external help, no pressure, she was already jumping high already and since she didn't feel bothered about that she just thought to herself 'at least he's not throwing you into a mountain Kitten.' and finally she could learn how to fight with energy.

Was it going to be plasma based like MatPat theorized? Or maybe it was light? Maybe the atomic energy on the molecular scale? That'd be wicked!

But she was getting ahead of herself. Flight and understanding self limits came first. Then blasting away the problem.

Pulling up her pants, then re-tying her hair back. Kitty lept up into the trees till she was close enough to Piccolo.

“Got any tips on flying?”

“Make sure you're balanced or your flight will be awkward at best, deadly at worst. And I will not be saving you.”

Kitty winced. Probably pushed more buttons last night than she originally thought. “I'm sorry. 'bout last night.”

Piccolo just hurmpf then took off. Admittedly slowly so she could catch up. But obviously not want to talk.

Kitty for the first time since training on flight looked at the ground. The tree she was in was an old one that was for sure. At least 80 ft up from where she was. Taking a deep breath she tried to quell those lovely thoughts of death, falling and crushing her skull in. breaking bones, did she already think about death? Yes...... but how many ways were there.....

“You keep thinking and I'm going to toss you.”

Kitty yelped in surprise. Not prepared for Piccolo to appear behind her. Not prepared for his low voice to caress her hearing. And certainly wasn't prepared to fly. Luckily she managed to get her limbs in front of her as she fell and quickly urged her energy to cushion her fall. Wind whipping violently at the rawness of her action, loose debris flew out clearing the ground to the point she landed on soft dirt. On her hands and feet. Her heart racing widely to the point where she thought it would vibrate out of her chest.

When she finally came out of her fear induced shock Kitty stood up, growling, and glared at piccolo, “YOU ASS I COULD HAVE DIED!” She yelled. The wind around her whipping violently.

“I did say I wouldn't save you.” Piccolo replied flippantly.

“SO YOU JUST ENCOURAGE DEATH TO TAKE ME THANKS A LOT!” Kitty roared. Focusing only on her rage and the focus of said rage.

“I find near death experiences tend to bring out the best in people...or their worst, depends on the person.” THAT SMUG, COCKY, BASTARD WAS LAUGHING, Kitty just knew it.

“So instead of telling me you're gonna throw me into a mountain or drown me you just sneak up behind me and -with the hope I'll react favorably- I'll just start flying!” Kitty hissed poking him in the chest.

“Good to know I'm not the only sensitive one.”

“So popping behind me and just using your voice was payback.”

“In a way.”

“I said sorry and you're and ass for thinking I could just fly right off the bat.”

“You certainly didn't jump up here to say that in my face.”

Kitty blinked, looked down, and faltered a bit before forcing herself to control the energy that surrounded her. She stared at her feet, and piccolo's. And the trees and the spaces where the ground could be seen. Then she rotated around to look at the horizon. Her energy was unseen but she felt it, Like the sun when she read a book outside, all encompassing and warm. Her body was alive, near death alive, first time tingly, alive.

With a flush to her cheeks she looked at Piccolo again. “You were lucky.”

“I trusted you to act on instinct. And you did.”

“Well my instinct could have just fuck me over.”

“At least you have a will to survive. That's enough for any fighter.”

Rubbing her neck, the blush more prominent on her cheeks Kitty asked “So is this just going to be linear flight or...”

Piccolo tiled his head for a moment thinking. Then put his hand on her head. God was she tiny compared to him!

“You're it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Citrine, Tori, and Audra were in the living room. Each with a glass of water to sip on. Vegeta's snoring thankfully lessened when Tori and Audra both woke up after one. Citrine figuring both were awake and well rested as they could be, he'd give them both the lesson on healing.

“Since you both don't know your ki limits I'll be healing you and Vegeta.”

“Thank goodness!”

“Rude.”

“Sorry Tori but until you're comfortable with the techniques I wont be a guinea pig for you.”

“So what you said last night comes with limits, I get it.”

“Girls, you're both pretty,” Citrine interjected wanted to go to sleep but not without a demonstration “Now do you want to learn or not.”

“this is how we normally are....” Tori explained.

“Really? Sass matches and insults?” Citrine asked, he knew guys could be like that but....

“We let the other know when they've gone to far.” Audra explained.

“Ah, that makes sense. Now Tori could we remove the smaller bandages? The healing will take some time and I'd rather not get a pissed off doc calling me for messing up his work.”

“Doctor Smith's a woman actually......”

“Oh even more reason to be careful!”

Figuring Audra's arm and leg were out of the question for now, they focused on the locations where stitches were needed and the small scrapes on the back of her head and neck. Tori having trained as a nurse took the necessary precautions to prevent excess bleeding and removal. Thank god for her elderly parents and all the training she needed to save them money.

“Wait till I'm done explaining how this all works before removing anything 'kay?”

“Duh.”

“Durher~ Anyway, sassing aside...” Citrine started, glancing at Tori and Audra to make sure they were done with their snark. “Healing with Ki is more dangerous than blasting with it. For both receiver and healer. Too much from healer to receiver and all those wounds your trying to patch up naturally become rotting flesh burning at your whim.”

“Yeesh....”

“Yeah, not fun. To sum the technicalities that we'll go over later: a healer forces cells in the wounded area to do it's thing at a rapid pace. Going through months worth of healing in seconds.”

“Does that mean every moment of itchy, redness, this-is-irritating-but-it's-good feelings are felt in that same time frame?”

“Huh, Never actually asked, I've never felt those things before....Tell us if you feel that!”

Without much preamble Citrine ripped off a single band-aid on Audra's forehead- with “fucker” yelled by Audra- and lit the area up with his little healing energy. Small yellow energy just wafting from his two fingers, and within moments the series of scars beneath it were pale pink. The last stage of healing.

“So does the area feel itchy?”

“Fuckin' stings and itches asshat!”

“Now we know. There are a couple more scrapes that I can do right now. I'll try to angle my hands so you can watch the action.”

“Let me take off the band aid this time ass.”

“Have at it.”

With less cursing the large band iad on Audra's arm was peeled off. What ever scabbed was peeled with it. Leaving a small semi-square wound that welled up with bright red blood. Cirtine covered part of the wound-like one would like a fire in wind- and again that bright light enveloped the injury. Tori watched as the tendons, what muscles were rawed off, and the skin creep to the center, What she wouldn't give to see this happening under a microscope! Within moments the graze had creeped to a close, even the pale hairs Audra had returned. The only thing Tori noticed was the line that marked the gash was paled.

“So you're making my cells go though their natural process at an increased rate?” Audra repeated.

“Yeah, before shit went down back in my world Bulma managed to get the entire healing process down to a science. Every single step the cells went through-in way more detail that we knew before-after that she managed to teach a few of us so we could be prepared...” Citrine explained, that cocky smirk quickly fading as he delved into his thoughts.

“Prepared for what?” Tori asked

Citrine looked at Vegeta, and he felt his artificial heart race. Bloody face. The smell of bacon wafting off him, blacked skin. Those empty eyes filled with blood.

“-rine? -trine? Citrine?!” Tori's voice rang.

Citrine's Vegeta disappeared from the recliner, Vegeta was still breathing, bandages were white. He was fine.

“Yeah?”

“Your eyes turned red....” Tori explained.

“Ah....did they?” Must be running low on energy. I'll have to stop for now, gonna take a while to heal you both.” Citrine dodged. That signature smirk returning faster than it disappeared.

“Maybe Kitty and Piccolo could help?” Audra guessed. She wasn't going to mess with Citrine if he wasn't gonna talk to her. Tori has a better chance if she was the one to pulling him out of a flashback.

“If he's got her going on Ki then she may benefit from learning this, I wont push, but anything you three learn could help in the long run.”

the wind picked up outside, browned branches hitting against the house with loud clatters. Just as the three realized that there was no report of storms in the weather forecast they heard Kitty:

“-it -hit -shit -FUCK! My Foot!”

“You'll need to work on your landing, what even was that?” They heard Piccolo gripe.

“Super hero landing?” Kitty replied.

“Tendon killing more like...”

“Still cool looking.”

“Tell that to your ankle.”

Tori and Citrine watched Kitty limp in through the kitchen, smiling all the way. Piccolo trailing behind. Both stopped at the entrance taking in the scene.

“What happened?” Piccolo asked.

“I was learning blasts the hard way, we're both fine, just need to heal up.” Audra explained “What about you? 'Super hero landing, that shit is hard on your legs.”

“You're Lucky you didn't break your leg.” Piccolo pushed.

“I get it work on the landing- make it easy- just wanted to feel bad-ass for a moment.” Kitty shrugged.

“Wait you fly now?!” Tori squeaked.

Kitty grinned, letting her energy slowly climb enough so she could hover a few inches off the ground. Her arms held out a bit. Giving the impression of divinity. Then she giggled: “I am Jesus, I am Jesus.”

“Don't go Critic on us, Piccolo you holding her up?”

Piccolo raised a brow, then took two steps towards Vegeta. Both arms across his chest.

“Sweet Kitty!” Tori Cheered.

With doubt put aside Kitty let her energy stop, unfortunately she wasn't prepared to land on one foot. With a his she switched off her hurt leg to the other, hopping a bit before balancing. Feeling a hand on her back helping her stay steady.

“Um, anyone want to look? I've had sprained ankles before....I can handle it...” Kitty tittered. Leaning off her injured foot.

“Sure you can, tell that to all your paper cuts.” Audra sassed.

“Paper is evil....” Kitty mumbled. Limping over to the arm of the couch Kitty sat down, holding her leg up. Citrine and Tori came over to assess the new injury. Citrine huffed lightly-teasingly- he said “Just popped it out. Damn lucky.”

“Gonna pop it in?” Tori asked.

“Yep, on three. One-” With a calculated twist and push and a shriek of pain the ankle was back in place. Citrine feeling the leg a bit, his ki healing up small scars in the muscles and tendons. “Now just keep off it for the night and you'll be back to training in the morning.”

“Thanks for the count down....” Kitty thanked sarcastically. Gently testing her leg, favoring her left again. Much better than when she landed.

“No problem, Hey Tori's learning how to heal with me: wanna learn tomorrow?”

Kitty looked at Piccolo, “May I?”

“Only if she actually tends to a few wounds.” Piccolo answered. Glad to have a day to meditate on his own.

“Prefect! Get some rest girls, damage control on these two tomorrow!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a Kudos (even if you don't have an AO3 account)  
> If you notice any spelling/grammar errors or have a suggestion on things that could happen later in the story line: leave a comment.  
> If you really hated it and start a fire: I will build a camp and roast marshmallows using said flames. 
> 
> This fic is for entertainment only, I am making no money from this.


End file.
